Time Heals All Wounds?
by layzeeamy
Summary: SRY 4 BEIN SLOW! Future Fic. Leigh Gilmore-Hayden works for the NY Times and has to interview J.M. Danes. Where will things go from there? And who is Will? unoriginal plot, but give it a chance, just like peas! hehe
1. The Past Resurfaces

Disclaimer: If I was in any way affiliated with Gilmore Girls, Amy Sherman Palladino, The WB, or anything else, this thing would not be here. Besides, I'm a broke teenager.  
  
A/N: I know this type of story has done plenty of times so I have a completely unoriginal plot and everything like that, but I couldn't stop thinking about things to write for this story. So, thank my boring English teacher for all of the time that went to writing and thinking about this story since we do nothing in her class.  
  
Little piece of important information - this is a future fic. But, you probably would have been able to figure that out on your own.  
  
REPOSTED because of a good point that was brought up in reviews. I should have stuck with Rory's original alias but I changed Leigh to Lorelai before I posted it, so I decided to change it. Jess would have been able to remember her name but I figured that Leigh and Hayden would have been forgotten. I hope that all makes sense. Sorry about making that really stupid error. I'll post the next chapter soon.  
  
Time Heals All Wounds?  
  
Chapter One: The Past Resurfaces  
  
Rory is a writer working for the New York Times Book Review section. She was able to combine her love of literature and her journalism degree for her ideal job. She lives in New York (big surprise there hehe) in a large apartment that she shares will her co-worker Will. She graduated from Yale in 2007 and soon after began working at the Times. She is now 27 years old and writes under the name Leigh Gilmore-Hayden.  
  
Jess moved to California after he graduated from Stars Hollow High. While in California, he attended UCLA in graduated in 2007. After graduating, Jess pretty much cut Stars Hollow out of his life except for Luke, who he remained in contact with.  
  
Rory and Jess dated until graduation and they decided that they would remain friends during college and see what happened after. They soon lost contact after Jess moved and hadn't spoken to each other in years. The only thing they have in common now is that ever since their breakup, they've both had trouble remaining in serious relationships.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rory is sitting at her desk reading 'Oliver Twist' since she has just completed her last assignment and has not been given a new one.  
  
Editor: Hayden, can you come in here please?  
  
Rory places her bookmark in her spot and places the book down on her desk. She grabs a pen and notepad and walks over to her editor's office.  
  
Rory: Yes Mr. Dunlay?  
  
Editor: Good work on your last article. I called you in here because I felt that you have really proven yourself to be an amazing writer and wanted to give you this assignment because you would be able to capture the emotion of the story better than anyone else on the staff.  
  
Rory: Thank you Mr. Dunlay, that means a lot to me.  
  
Editor: Now, I don't want to place any pressure on you but this book is being preordered like there's no tomorrow and Oprah is going nuts over it. We're expecting it to be on the bestseller list for a long time. This piece will be very important for the author, book, publisher, and of course, the Times.  
  
Rory: Don't worry about anything. I'll be able to do this.  
  
Editor: I know, that's why I'm giving this to you. Here's our advanced copy of the book.  
  
Rory: 'Small Town Heart'? (She reads the summary on the back of the book.) I can't believe I haven't heard about this before. Sounds good.  
  
Editor: Here's the information about the author and stuff like that. (Hands Rory a sheet of paper.)  
  
Rory: J.M. Danes? How come it doesn't say what the initials stand for?  
  
Editor: It's the author's penname. Only a few people know his actual identity.  
  
Rory: Oh. Well, I'll get right on this. Thank you Mr. Dunlay and I won't let you down.  
  
Editor: Good luck Hayden.  
  
She exits the office and walks back to her desk with everything that she had just been given by her editor. She immediately opens the book and begins to read. The first thing that she sees is the dedication page, which reads, "To the real Rachel. You know who you are. I love you, always and forever."  
  
Rory: (mentally) Yet another sappy dedication.  
  
Rory then turns the page and begins to read the story. She is immediately captured by what the author wrote in the first paragraph. He describes how the main character, Anthony, doesn't believe that love exists and how it is little more than a figment of our imagination. He ends the paragraph with, "If love is only a product of our imagination, I must be dreaming whenever I am in her presence."  
  
Rory's attention is immediately captured by the cynical character who is convinced that emotions are just a prank that our mind plays on us who then falls for his dream girl. In addition to the unfolding love story, Rory is enthralled by the emotional pain that Anthony experienced and continues to face.  
  
Rory is so captivated by the contents of the book, that she fails to notice how late it is getting and that people are beginning to leave the office for the day. She only notices the outside world when Will comes over to her.  
  
Will: Hey there bookworm.  
  
Rory is startled and puts the book down.  
  
Rory: Sorry, but this book is amazing. The way that this author describes the emotion makes it feel so real and you can easily forget that it's a work of fiction.  
  
Will: Well, can you part with the book for something to eat?  
  
Rory: Hello, my name is Rory, and I have a bottomless pit for a stomach.  
  
Will: Right, I forgot that little piece of information.  
  
Rory: (she gets her stuff together and makes sure to grab the book) All right, let's go. Oh, can we go to that coffee shop near the apartment. They're open late and I really want to keep reading this after we eat.  
  
Will: Sure. I guess we're getting breakfast for dinner.  
  
Rory: (smiles) Dinner? What's that? Breakfast is all day long.  
  
Will: Man, I'm forgetting a lot of things.  
  
Rory: You're getting old.  
  
Rory and Will exit the building with Will's arm casually draped over Rory's shoulder and her arm on his waist. They walk that way to Coffee Addicts Anonymous, Rory's version of heaven. It's a coffee shop with large, stuffed chairs with coffee cup tables and artwork adorning the walls. They walk up to the counter and don't even bother to look at the food and drink options.  
  
Rory: Hey Brian. The usual.  
  
Brain: Of course. One pot of coffee injected in you veins with all of the muffins you can eat.  
  
Rory: Haha. The coffee is not that big.  
  
Brian: No, it's only the size of a cereal bowl.  
  
Rory: See, you just admitted it. And I think that I'll take one muffin this time.  
  
Brian: Got it. Will?  
  
Will: I'll just have the same as her.  
  
Brian: God save your stomachs.  
  
Will: He already has.  
  
After getting their coffee and brownies, Rory and Will go over to a table in the corner to sit and read. Rory continues to read 'Small Town Heart' while Will reads 'The Perks of Being a Wallflower.'  
  
At about 11:30, Will and Rory left Coffee Addicts Anonymous and headed back to the apartment. Rory had read a large portion of 'Small Town Heart' and was anxious to finish reading it that night.  
  
Will: (kisses Rory on the head) Well, goodnight. Don't stay up too late.  
  
Rory: Night. I have to finish this tonight. I need to find out what happens between Anthony and Rachel. Besides, there's too much coffee in my system.  
  
Will: Don't blame the coffee. I didn't do anything. You also have that stuff in your blood.  
  
Rory: Damn, and I thought I had a good excuse.  
  
Will: Night Ror. Remember, don't stay up too late. I don't want to have to spend the day with a zombie tomorrow.  
  
Rory: Yes mother.  
  
Will: I am not Lorelai! You're her clone, not me.  
  
Rory: I'll take that as a compliment.  
  
With that, Will goes off to bed and leaves Rory sitting on the windowseat reading 'Small Town Heart.'  
  
~*~ The Next Day ~*~  
  
Will walks into the living room and sees that Rory fell asleep while reading the previous night.  
  
Will: (walks over to Rory) Hey sleepyhead.  
  
Rory: (she slowly wakes up) Need. Coffee.  
  
Will: When did you go to sleep?  
  
Rory: Um...when I finished.  
  
Will: Will you ever learn not to read all night long?  
  
Rory: Nope. Besides, it was worth it.  
  
Will: So, happy or sad ending?  
  
Rory: The ending wasn't really an ending. (quotes the end of the book) 'I will always have a part of Rachel with me and I will not be whole until I am with her once again.'  
  
Will: Someone's a sap.  
  
Rory: (playfully slaps him) Jealous.  
  
Will: Oh, yeah. I'm jealous of a fictional character.  
  
Rory: Need coffee. Need shower.  
  
Will: Nice verbal skills.  
  
Rory: Oh shush up. I just woke up.  
  
Rory goes to the bathroom to shower and get ready while Will goes to the kitchen to have breakfast and watch the news. After about half an hour, Rory emerges dressed and ready and pours herself coffee in her travel mug.  
  
Rory: All right. I'm ready, let's go.  
  
Will: (sarcastically) Yay! Another day of work!  
  
Rory: Someone's an optimist.  
  
Will: You know it.  
  
Rory and Will exit the apartment and head off toward the office. Once they arrive, Rory heads off toward her desk and pulls out the information sheet that she got when she was given her assignment on 'Small Town Heart.' She picks up the phone and dials the number for the publisher to set up an interview with J.M. Danes.  
  
Secretary: Dark Night Publishing.  
  
Rory: Hello. This is Leigh Gilmore-Hayden of The New York Times and I would like to arrange an interview with Mr. J.M. Danes.  
  
Secretary: Just a moment, I'll connect you to his editor. (A/N: I have no idea if that's what they really do, so go with me here.)  
  
Male Voice: Michael Kerr.  
  
Rory: Hello. This is Leigh Gilmore-Hayden from the Times and I need to arrange an interview with Mr. J.M. Danes.  
  
Michael: I was wondering when someone from the Times would call. Let's see...he's available tonight. You can meet him at 8:00 p.m. at Chin Chin's. The reservation will be under Danes.  
  
Rory: Great. Thank you for your help.  
  
Michael: No problem.  
  
They hang up and you see a man walk into Michael's office.  
  
Michael: Hey.  
  
Jess: Hey. So, anything on the schedule for today?  
  
Michael: Phone interview at 1:00.  
  
Jess: That's it?  
  
Michael: Times interview at 8:00.  
  
Jess: Great, boring interviews with old people.  
  
Michael: The phone one, yeah. But the girl from the Times is young. It's Leigh Gilmore-Hayden.  
  
Jess: You mean the one that actually cares about the stuff she writes about. That'll be good.  
  
Michael: Yeah. And maybe, you can get a real date out of it.  
  
Jess: Doubt it. Besides, that'll only make things look bad.  
  
Michael: Oh come on, you need to get out more man. Get some inspiration for your next book.  
  
Jess: I got enough. There are way too many stories stored in my mind.  
  
Michael: Whatever you say. Well, hate to break this little meeting up, but I have to go. Damn staff meetings.  
  
Jess: Have fun. I know I will playing computer games.  
  
Michael: Try to actually work. I know it's hard.  
  
Jess: Haha. Funny.  
  
~*~ It's now 6:30 and Jess is still at the office with Michael. ~*~  
  
Michael: Where the hell did the day go?  
  
Jess: Into the past.  
  
Michael: How profound.  
  
Jess: I try.  
  
Michael: You should get going. Don't want to be late for a Times interview.  
  
Jess: Yeah, whatever. See you tomorrow.  
  
Michael: Bye. Be nice!  
  
Jess: Aren't I always?  
  
Michael: No biting!  
  
Jess: Damn!  
  
With that, Jess leaves the office and heads to his apartment. By the time he is finished getting changed and everything, it is time to leave for the restaurant.  
  
Jess: (entering the restaurant) Danes. I'm meeting someone here.  
  
Hostess: Yes. Right this way. The other member of your party is already here.  
  
Jess: Thanks.  
  
The two walk over to a table that is a little secluded and there is a young woman sitting at the table with her back to Jess and the hostess.  
  
Hostess: Here you go. Enjoy your meal.  
  
Rory stands up to greet him.  
  
Rory: (shakes his hand) Leigh Gilmore-Hayden.  
  
Jess: J.M. Danes  
  
Jess: Thank you.  
  
Jess sits down and looks across the table at Leigh Gilmore-Hayden.  
  
Jess: (thinks...RORY? It can't be her, can it?  
  
Rory: (thinks...Jess? No, it can't be him, can it?.)  
  
The two make conversation before starting the interview.  
  
Jess: So, have you been with the Times long?  
  
Rory: Five years. I was hired soon after I graduated.  
  
Jess: Someone was lucky with the job search. What school did you go to?  
  
Rory: Yale. Followed in my grandfather's footsteps.  
  
Jess: (thinking...Twilight Zone anyone?) So, an east coast girl...  
  
Rory: Yeah. I grew up in Connecticut and moved here after.  
  
Jess: Add California to that list and those are the states that I've lived in.  
  
Rory: (thinking...the similarities are way too close to be coincidence) Did you go there for college?  
  
Jess: Partially. I went to UCLA, but I also went to live with my father who was absent for the first eighteen years of my life.  
  
Rory: Sorry, but I have to ask you a slightly personal question. The J.M. stands for Jess Mariano doesn't it?  
  
Jess: Yes, Rory.  
  
Rory: (smiles) Well, there goes unbiased reporting.  
  
Jess: (sarcastically) Damn. So, how have you been?  
  
Rory: Good. I take it things have been good for you with the book and all...  
  
Jess: Yeah. Did you read it?  
  
Rory: Let's just say I didn't sleep much last night.  
  
Jess: I'll take that as a good sign.  
  
Rory: You should.  
  
Jess: (thinking...It's too late. She's Gilmore-Hayden now, not just plain old Gilmore.) So, how's Lorelai been? Luke doesn't tell me much when I call.  
  
Rory: Things are good. I think that she is still adjusting with having movie nights with Luke instead of me.  
  
Jess: How she can live with him is beyond me. Two years was enough. That man doesn't need any sleep in order to function properly. On the other hand, I have to sleep for half of the day. Man, that was hell having to wake up early and then work in the diner.  
  
Rory: Yeah. You were always pretty lazy.  
  
Rory and Jess spent the rest of the night talking about the past and what had happened over the years.  
  
Rory: (sarcastically) Well, I think that I got tons of information for my article.  
  
Jess: Oh yeah, you have so many pages of notes.  
  
While they are waiting outside of the restaurant for a cab, Rory's cell phone begins to ring.  
  
Rory: (holding the phone) Excuse me for a second. (answers the phone) Hello?  
  
Will: I'm bored and alone, save me!  
  
Rory: Hey Will.  
  
Jess: (mentally) So, he has a first name.  
  
Will: You coming home anytime soon? Banging my head against a wall is looking pretty fun right about now.  
  
Rory: I'll be home soon. And you need as many brain cells as you can get.  
  
Will: The end is near! Thank you God!  
  
Rory: Damn, you blew my cover.  
  
Will: Ooops.  
  
Rory: I gotta go. I'll see you when I get home.  
  
Will: Love ya, bye.  
  
Rory: Love you too.  
  
A/N: If I don't stop writing it here, I don't know when it will stop. Please review! It'll make me update sooner. Please please please review. Hehehe....what will happen between Rory, Jess, and Will? Review and you'll find out!!! 


	2. Questions and Answers

Disclaimer: If I was in any way affiliated with Gilmore Girls, Amy Sherman Palladino, The WB, or anything else, this thing would not be here. Besides, I'm a broke teenager.  
  
A/N: I know that a bunch of you are curious about what is going on between Will and Rory. So, read this and you'll see. Thanks to those of you who reviewed. Sorry about the anonymous review thing, I changed that so all of you anonymous people can review now. And sorry for my stupidity in regards to Rory's alias. I reposted chapter one and changed it a little. I think that's all for now. Read and Review People!!!  
  
Time Heals All Wounds?  
  
Chapter Two: Questions and Answers  
  
Rory and Jess are in a cab riding back to Rory's apartment for coffee and to talk more. The cab is filled with uncomfortable silence and all Jess can do is think that he missed his chance with Rory and lost her to Will. On the other hand, Rory is thinking about how glad she is that J.M. Danes is actually Jess and how great it is to see him again.  
  
The cab pulls up in front of Rory's apartment building. Rory pays the fare and the two exit the car.  
  
Rory: So, this is it.  
  
Jess: The Times must be treating you well to be living in this part of town.  
  
Rory: I guess you could say that.  
  
The two enter the building and take the elevator up to Rory's floor. They soon emerge from the elevator and walk to the end of the hallway. Rory unlocks the door.  
  
Rory: Well, this is home.  
  
Jess: Nice.  
  
He looks around and sees bookcases lining the walls and a home that is decorated in the manner that only a Gilmore would approve of.  
  
Rory: Will?  
  
Will emerges from a side room. He jogs over to Rory and gives her hug.  
  
Will: No more boredom!  
  
The two let go and Will turns toward Jess who is standing uncomfortably by the two.  
  
Will: Hey. I'm Will.  
  
The two guys shake hands.  
  
Jess: Jess Mariano.  
  
Will: (He quickly glances at Rory who gives a subtle nod.) So, I finally meet the infamous Jess.  
  
Jess: (slightly puzzled look on his face) Infamous?  
  
Rory: Will has a tendency to elaborate.  
  
Jess: Oh.  
  
The two walk over to the kitchen and Rory begins to make coffee.  
  
Rory: So...  
  
Jess: So...  
  
Will: Buttons.  
  
Rory: (stifles her giggles) Only you Will, only you.  
  
Will: (places his hands over his heart) I'm touched.  
  
After the 'moment' passes, Jess breaks the silence.  
  
Jess: If you don't mind my asking, but how long have you two been...  
  
He is cut off by Rory's laughter.  
  
Rory: Wait...you think, that...no, no, no...  
  
Will: I crossed over a long time ago.  
  
Rory: Why didn't you tell me? All this time I thought we had something! She then laughs again at the thought of her and Will being a couple.  
  
Will: Looks like you're a single woman again.  
  
Rory: Guess so. Now Brian doesn't have to worry about you anymore.  
  
Will: He never thought that and you know it.  
  
Rory: Got sarcasm?  
  
Will: It's on vacation.  
  
Rory: Right, it went with my love life. So, Jess, does that answer your question?  
  
Jess: I think so. (mentally: and a couple more...so she is single, I still have a chance)  
  
Will: So, what about you? Now you know about our love lives, or lack thereof.  
  
Jess: Nonexistant.  
  
Rory: Join the club. I'm President!  
  
Will: I got VP.  
  
Jess: I'll take treasurer.  
  
Rory: Two words: bridge money.  
  
Jess: (chuckles) I can't believe you remember that.  
  
Will: Can I buy a clue Pat?  
  
Jess: When I first got to Stars Hollow, I stole the 'Save the Bridge' money.  
  
Will: Let me guess, starving for attention.  
  
Jess: The bridge was in perfect condition. The money was begging for someone to rescue it from the hands of Taylor and his stupid committee.  
  
Rory: Ick, Taylor. I had managed to block that man out of my mind.  
  
Will: Psycho cardigan man. He's a deranged superhero. (puts his hands on his hips) Cardigan Man to the rescue! Making sure your grass is the perfect height and taking over Stars Hollow!  
  
All three laugh at Will acting like 'Cardigan Man.'  
  
Jess: That thought is going to haunt me for a little while. Ugh, Taylor as a superhero in a cardigan and spandex.  
  
Rory: Going to go vomit now at that thought.  
  
Will: Very bad mental picture. Well, I'm gonna go meet up with Brian. (looks at Rory) Shut up!  
  
Rory: (feigns innocence) I didn't say anything.  
  
Will: I can read your mind.  
  
Rory: Really seeing the Lorelai comparison now...  
  
Jess: Dear God, one Lorelai is enough.  
  
Will: I second that.  
  
Rory: Hey, you can't help but love her!  
  
Will: Yeah, yeah, yeah...  
  
Will walks over to Rory and kisses her on the cheek. He then waves goodbye to Jess. He walks over to the door and grabs a coat and keys.  
  
Will: See you guys later, maybe.  
  
Rory: Have fun.  
  
Jess: See ya.  
  
Will leaves and Rory and Jess are now alone in the apartment.  
  
Rory: Movie?  
  
Jess: No plotless teen movies.  
  
Rory: Does 'Donnie Darko' fall under that?  
  
Jess: Nope because of the religious symbolism. Any movie with Patrick Swayze as the anti-christ is good on my list.  
  
Rory: 'Kay. Want any junk food to go with that movie?  
  
Jess: I'll eat whatever you have.  
  
Rory: Lots of gummy candy at the moment.  
  
Jess: Bring it on. Don't make a movie reference at that.  
  
Rory: 'Cheertator.' Sorry, I couldn't resist that.  
  
Jess: I think I hear Donnie calling your name.  
  
Rory: Is that so?  
  
The two grab some junk food and drinks and walk over to the living room area to watch the movie. Jess sees a copy of 'Small Town Heart' on the endtable.  
  
Jess: That wasn't too creative was it?  
  
Rory: What?  
  
Jess holds up the book.  
  
Jess: The penname.  
  
Rory: It was perfect considering the story had characters similar to the inhabitants of Stars Hollow.  
  
Jess: It was a little more than just a few characters Ror. Let's just say that art imitates life in this book.  
  
Rory: Nice job of screwing up that quote.  
  
Jess: I try.  
  
Rory: I never really made the connection until now with the characters. I can't believe I missed it.  
  
Jess: Yeah, I tore down a part of that wall I built around Stars Hollow to write this.  
  
Rory: I'm glad that you did. It was an amazing book. Your descriptions of Anthony's emotions were fantastic.  
  
Jess: You learn from experience.  
  
Rory: In a quote mood tonight?  
  
Jess: Yeah. I got another one for you. 'To the real Rachel. You know who you are. I love you, always and forever.'  
  
Rory: (knows what Jess is really saying to her) Jess...  
  
Jess: Ror, I just want you to know the truth. Ever since I moved to California all those years ago, I haven't been able to have anything close to a stable relationship. I always end up thinking that they are nothing compared to you and what we had. I'm sorry to drop all of this on you, but I need to tell you this before I lose the courage. I love you Rory. I always have and always will.  
  
Rory is speechless. The only way that she can think to convey her feelings is to walk over to Jess and kiss him passionately.  
  
Rory: (she pulls apart) I think you know my answer.  
  
Jess: I think I need you to clarify for me.  
  
The kiss again and Rory begins to walk backwards toward her bedroom.  
~*~ The Next Day ~*~  
  
Rory begins to wake up and notices that she is not alone. She turns over and sees Jess lying next to her, fast asleep.  
  
Rory: (mentally) God, I have missed him so much.  
  
She notices that the clock says 10:13 and decides it's okay if she wakes Jess. She proceeds to kiss Jess.  
  
Jess begins to wake up when he feels Rory kissing him. He opens his eyes to see Rory lying next to him.  
  
Jess: (mentally) If this is a dream, don't wake me up, ever.  
  
Rory: Hi.  
  
Jess: Hey.  
  
Rory: Monosyllabic Jess strikes again.  
  
Jess: Yeah, well, old habits die hard.  
  
Rory: It speaks!  
  
Jess: Well, my mouth is used for more than kissing and eating.  
  
Rory: Really? I never would have thought that.  
  
Jess: Yale didn't teach you that? I'm shocked.  
  
Rory: I was too busy staring at my TA.  
  
Jess: There's a comforting thought.  
  
Rory: If it helps, he looked a lot like you, so in a way you should take it as a compliment.  
  
Jess: Since you're a Gilmore, I'll let it slide. You can't help having Lorelai's genes.  
  
Rory: That can be a good thing though.  
  
Jess: Yeah, all of the coffee you drink.  
  
Rory: Mmmmm, coffee.  
  
Jess: Want a doughnut too Homer?  
  
Rory: Mmmmm doughnuts and coffee. Mmmmm.  
  
Jess: Once a junkfood junkie, always a junkfood junkie.  
  
Rory: I'll live. I have this long.  
  
Jess: Yeah. Whatever happened to that early death that Luke predicted?  
  
Rory: Luke talk crazy talk.  
  
Jess: Luke grunt crazy is more like it.  
  
Rory: Nice grammar.  
  
Jess: Give me some credit, I just woke up.  
  
Rory: Fine.  
  
Jess: Thanks.  
  
Rory: I'm gonna go shower. Me feel skeevy.  
  
Jess: Take comfort in the fact that you aren't the only one.  
  
Rory: Ugh, I don't wanna get up. The shower is a lonely place...  
  
Jess: That it is. (knows what Rory is trying to say)  
  
Rory: It's so big and empty...  
  
Jess: Come on skeevy girl, we're going to pay Mr. Shower a visit.  
  
Rory: Good, he likes having company.  
  
About an hour later, Jess and Rory are pretty much done getting changed and everything. Rory gave Jess some of Will's clothes to wear and he washed some of his clothes. (A/N: I know it takes more than that to wash your clothes, but deal with it, it's laundry.)  
  
Rory: Hungry?  
  
Jess: Yeah.  
  
Rory: Great. I know the perfect spot to go.  
  
Jess: All right, but let me pay for it.  
  
Rory: Do I detect a little chivalrous behavior?  
  
Jess: Maybe I'll even hold the door for you.  
  
Rory: (gasps) Really? I'm so lucky!  
  
Jess: All right, let's go, I'm hungry and you need coffee.  
  
Rory: You know me too well.  
  
Jess: Well, we did go out and everything for a little while...  
  
Rory: Nice point.  
  
Rory and Jess leave the apartment and walk to Coffee Addicts Anonymous.  
  
Jess: (when he sees the name) Oh God, this must be heaven for you.  
  
Rory: It is now that you are here with me.  
  
Jess: (points at Rory's arm) Wait, what's that? Is that sap?  
  
Rory: Don't compare me to a tree!  
  
Jess: It was too easy.  
  
Rory: Meanie.  
  
Jess: Ah, you know you love me.  
  
Rory: Know it all.  
  
Jess: It's a gift.  
  
They enter the coffee shop and walk over to the counter.  
  
Rory: Hey Brian.  
  
Brian: Hey Rory and...  
  
Rory: Oh, this is Jess.  
  
Jess: Hey.  
  
Brian: Hi.  
  
Rory: Have you seen Will today?  
  
Brian: Corner. Are you going to get anything or are you just trying to make me look bad?  
  
Rory: Chocolate muffin and bowl of coffee.  
  
Jess: (looks at Rory) Bowl?  
  
Brian: Trust me, it's that big.  
  
Jess: I'll have crumb cake and a medium coffee.  
  
Brian: Her eating habits rub off on you too?  
  
Jess: (hands Brian money for the food) Yeah.  
  
Rory and Jess have just gotten their food and coffee and Rory leads the way to the corner that Will is sitting in.  
  
Rory: Hey sexy.  
  
Will: Hey lovefool. So, did you two have a nice night?  
  
Jess: Plead the fifth.  
  
Rory: Same here.  
  
Will: I'll take that as a yes. By the way Jess, nice shirt. It looks better on you than me.  
  
Jess: Oh, sorry about that, but I didn't really want to put my clothes from last night back on.  
  
Will: No problem. Just tell me some things are still yours.  
  
Jess: Yeah.  
  
Will: Good.  
  
Rory: So, how was your night?  
  
Will: Fifth.  
  
Rory: Copycat.  
  
Will: Meow.  
  
The three sit and have breakfast and talk about whatever comes to mind. Then, Brian comes over and leaves with Will since his shift is over. Rory and Jess then decide leave and they go to a bookstore.  
  
Rory: Combine this with Coffee Addicts Anonymous and that's my heaven.  
  
Jess: Any bookstore with you in it is mine.  
  
Rory: And I'm the sappy one?  
  
Jess: (smile) Shut up.  
  
Rory: Oh, you know you love me...  
  
Jess: Yeah, and everyone who reads the dedication to the book will too.  
  
Rory: So, I'm Rachel now. Got it.  
  
Jess: Just call me Anthony.  
  
Rory: (she begins to laugh) Turn around.  
  
Jess: What is it?  
  
He turns and sees an advertisement for his book.  
  
Jess: Oh God. No, it's one of the posters with my picture on it.  
  
Rory: (her laughter has subsided) Don't worry, you look great. I like how you have a copy of 'Oliver Twist' in your hand.  
  
Jess: Personal touch. The photographer hated it.  
  
Rory: What do they know about taking pictures?  
  
Jess: Very little.  
  
The two spend a large portion of the two aimlessly looking around the store and Jess is careful to hide his face and avoid the poster. The last thing he wanted was someone recognizing him. He was dreading all of the press that was in front of him with the release date soon approaching.  
  
While they were walking back to the apartment, Rory's cell phone rang. She saw on caller id that it was her editor.  
  
Rory: Do they not know the definition of day off?  
  
Jess: Apparently no.  
  
Rory: (answers the phone) Hayden.  
  
Editor: I'm calling about the Danes interview. How did it go?  
  
Rory: Very very well. Listen, Mr. Dunlay, there's something you should know...  
  
Editor: What is it Hayden? What happened?  
  
Rory: There might be a slight conflict in interest. J.M. Danes is Jess Mariano, my former boyfriend and let's just say that the book was semi- autobiographical.  
  
Editor: Wait, are you telling me that you're Rachel?  
  
Rory: Yes sir.  
  
Editor: This is great! You're an amazing writer who pours as much emotion as possible into her work and this can make an outstanding article! Plus, the Times could probably milk the fact that the basis for one of the main character's for the year's hottest book is on it's staff.  
  
Rory: So you are still okay with me doing this article and everything?  
  
Editor: Of course I am Hayden! I'll let you go now. Good luck with the article.  
  
Rory: Thank you sir. Goodbye.  
  
Rory hangs up the phone and turns her attention to Jess again.  
  
Rory: My editor loved the fact that I'm Rachel.  
  
Jess: I take it that's a good thing.  
  
Rory: Very.  
  
Jess: So...former?  
  
Rory: What?  
  
Jess: You know what I'm talking about.  
  
Rory: (it occurs to her that he is referring to the former boyfriend comment) Well, I don't know...I would like it to be different but I just didn't know if we had an official title or anything.  
  
Jess: Good, these last 24 hours have been pretty damn good. Found the girl I love and now I can 'officially' call her my girlfriend.  
  
Rory: I love you too.  
  
The two kiss go back to Rory's apartment.  
A/N: Well, here it is. Now you all know about Will and Rory. I implied all of the sexual stuff because I didn't want to bother attempting to write it and plus I'm too lazy to upgrade the rating. The content's fine for PG. If you can see it on TV, PG is enough for me. Well, I'll post the next chapter asap, but I want to work on my other stories first since I neglected them. Please review!!! 


	3. Another Day, Another Dollar and Date

Disclaimer: If I was in any way affiliated with Gilmore Girls, Amy Sherman Palladino, The WB, or anything else, this thing would not be here. Besides, I'm a broke teenager.  
  
A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews, I really appreciate them. The parts with Will were funny? Hehe. I wasn't even trying when I was writing it, I was just thinking about the guy that Will is named after. Anyway, thanks for the reviews and the positive feedback, it is really appreciated! Oh, sorry if the title for this chapter is a little weird, but I couldn't think of a better combination.  
  
Time Heals All Wounds?  
  
Chapter Three: Another Day, Another Dollar and Date  
  
Since she had taken the day off on Friday to be with Jess, Rory was able to begin working on the article over the weekend when she was not spending time with Jess, which was rare. Then, to the dismay of Rory, Jess, and Will, the weekend came to an end and another workweek was about to begin.  
  
Will: Can't I take a mental health day?  
  
Rory: No.  
  
Will: But I'm going to go insane if I go to work tomorrow.  
  
Rory: Going to? Aren't you the one with a room reserved at the local mental institution. I mean, I seem to remember a nice room with padded walls.  
  
Will: Ah, yes. The happy place. You can run into the walls of your room and just bounce off of them. I was glad when they allowed me to decorate a little. The monkeys on the walls are fun to talk to when it gets really quiet.  
  
Rory: Monkeys? I thought that you had oompa loompas.  
  
Will: That's your room. Your room has oompa loompas eating candy and drinking coffee. Don't you remember all of the work that went into creating that?  
  
Rory: All right, back to reality now because I am beginning to believe that we actually belong in an institution right now.  
  
Will: (sarcastically) You mean that was all pretend?  
  
Rory: Just like Santa Clause, the Easter Bunny, and Hanukah Harry.  
  
Will: Damn.  
  
Rory: Welcome to reality, it bites.  
  
Will: Hard?  
  
Rory: Dirty!!  
  
Will: That's me.  
  
Rory: Change of topic now...how's Brian?  
  
Will: Good. This weekend was fun. We went to upstate New York for the weekend for a break from the city. Got a couple of nice glares from the local homophobes. I love how people can be so damn closed minded. I mean, deal with it people! It's my life and let me love the way I want to.  
  
Rory: I think you got yourself your next op-ed.  
  
Will: Yeah. I'll wait until there's something that I could tie it in with.  
  
Rory: Didn't you mention something about that bookstore opening up only carrying books relating to homosexuality. Like varying from civil rights to art to general history of discrimination. (A/N: I remember hearing something on the news a little while ago about a shop like that in NY closing, but I couldn't really remember specifics.)  
  
Will: Thank God for your memory. I better go start working now while I remember.  
  
Rory: Wait, did you just volunteer to go work? Am I hallucinating?  
  
Will: Well, taking drugs with hallucinogenic properties could have that effect on a person. Next thing you know, you'll be seeing pink elephants dancing in tutus.  
  
Rory: Interesting mental picture, thanks.  
  
Will: No problem. All right, I need to go since I'm already starting to forget.  
  
Rory: Yeah, I should probably work on my article too.  
  
Will: That shouldn't be too hard. You know that story inside and out. It's just a matter of not exposing your love for Jess in the article.  
  
Rory: Go work!  
  
Will: Yes mom.  
  
Will walks over to his room and sits at his desk to begin working on his laptop. Rory takes her laptop and sits on the windowseat to work on her article about Jess and the book.  
  
Rory: (mentally) He was right. I don't want to fill this article with my feelings for Jess, but Mr. Dunlay said that I should use my emotions while writing this. I'll just write and then go over it later.  
  
Rory began to type furiously since she had a good idea of how she wanted the article to go and what to include in it. She only stopped to proofread, answer the phone that was beside her, or to get more coffee. After working for a while, Rory had written down everything that she had in mind and found the article to be of a decent length. After proofreading it, Rory decided that she would stop working for the night since she was satisfied with the result of her day's work.  
  
Rory: (calling to Will) Hey, how's it going in there?  
  
When Rory received no answer, she walked over to Will's room to find him asleep at his desk with his head near his laptop.  
  
Rory: (says quietly) Poor guy.  
  
She walks over to his desk and turns out his lamp, but leaves his laptop on. She notices that Will had done a lot of work that day and is afraid that if she does anything to the computer that something would happen.  
  
Rory walked out of Will's room and curled up on the couch to see what was on television that night.  
  
Rory: (flicking through the channels) Ugh, more boring infomercials. Yes! Lifetime movie! Just as she was comfortable watching the movie that was on Lifetime, the phone rang and Rory jumped up so that she could answer it before it could wake up Will.  
  
Rory: (on the phone) If you aren't my mom, why on Earth are you calling me?  
  
Jess: I feel so loved.  
  
Rory: Oh, hey, sorry about that. It's been a long day.  
  
Jess: What happened? Everything okay?  
  
Rory: Yeah, everything's fine. I've just been working all day. I had a good idea about the article and I worked on it for awhile before I decided to take a break.  
  
Jess: (sarcastic) Sorry I'm causing so much stress.  
  
Rory: It's not you, don't worry. Just general complaints about work.  
  
Jess: Okay. At least it wasn't me.  
  
Rory: So, how was your day?  
  
Jess: Boring. I had to do a stupid interview. It's only the beginning of the media circus and I'm already sick of answering the same stupid, pointless questions.  
  
Rory: Just write down the answers to the basic ones and take a copy with you. That'll save you some time.  
  
Jess: Gee, that'll make the interviewers love me.  
  
Rory: Well, you'll always have one on your side.  
  
Jess: Thank you Sap girl.  
  
Rory: Making the world a better place to freely express your affection every day.  
  
Jess and Rory continued to talk for awhile until Rory couldn't suppress her yawns anymore and Jess told her to go to bed. Soon after hanging up the phone, Rory climbed into her bed and fell fast asleep.  
  
~*~ The Next Day ~*~  
  
Will: (walking out of his room) Tell me you have coffee made.  
  
Rory: Don't worry. There's already some poured into your mug.  
  
Will: You take such good care of me.  
  
Rory: Yeah, well I don't want to hear your complaining so I finally learned.  
  
Will: Hey, I learned that from you and Lorelai.  
  
Rory: Not again...  
  
Will: (looks at the clock on the microwave) Crap! I need to go change.  
  
Rory: Hurry up, we need to leave soon.  
  
Will: (shouting from his room) Why did you let me sleep so long?  
  
Rory: You looked so happy sleeping on your desk with that little puddle of drool.  
  
Will: Hey! I do not drool!  
  
Rory: Did you have a nice trip? I hear denial is wonderful!  
  
Will: (walking out of his room) Shut up! At least I still have some of my sanity left.  
  
Rory: I don't miss mine.  
  
Will: Let's go, I don't feel like getting yelled at again.  
  
Rory: Fine.  
  
The two grab their travel mugs, which are filled to the top, head out for the office building to begin another week.  
  
Will: (talking to himself in the elevator with Rory) Making money. No complaining. Making money. No complaining.  
  
Rory: Keep telling yourself that and maybe it'll work one day.  
  
Will: At least the first part is true.  
  
The elevator stops and the two part ways.  
  
Will: Call me if you get bored!  
  
Rory: Don't I always?  
  
Will: See ya at lunch!  
  
Rory: Bye!  
  
Rory walks over to her desk and sits down to go over the paper work that was waiting for her. Her co-worker and friend, Lucy, walks over to Rory.  
  
Lucy: Hey. Tell me your weekend was better than mine.  
  
Rory: Hey. What happened?  
  
Lucy: (leaning against Rory's desk) It's more like what didn't. I just sat home all weekend. I bonded with my television and made two friends, Ben and Jerry.  
  
Rory: Awww, Luc, sorry about that. But it's always fun to have a weekend of bonding with those guys.  
  
Lucy: I guess so. It was very relaxing.  
  
Rory: There's nothing like watching hours of TV with those two guys.  
  
Lucy: Enough about lazyfest, what did you do?  
  
Rory: Well, remember how I had to interview J.M. Danes on Thursday night?  
  
Lucy: (curious) Yeah. What happened?  
  
Rory: Well, it turns out that J.M. Danes is Jess Mariano, who I dated when I was younger, and the book was about us and Stars Hollow.  
  
Lucy: Why does all of the interesting stuff happen to you? What else? I know there's more.  
  
Rory: Well, after dinner, we went back to the apartment and hung out with Will for a little before he went to see Brian. Instead of watching 'Donnie Darko' we, well, you know...  
  
Lucy: Ror, that's great. Tell me more, tell me more. Sorry, I watched 'Grease' this weekend.  
  
Rory: It's okay. Well, the next day, I took the day off and hung out with Jess. And that night was, well, a repeat performance of the previous one. I, um, also told him I loved him after he told me about how he couldn't get over me over the years and said that he still loved me.  
  
Lucy: Damn, your weekend totally kicks mine's ass.  
  
Rory: I can't believe all of that happened. I keep thinking that it's a dream and that I'm going to be brought back to reality soon.  
  
Lucy: Don't wake up! So, you guys are together now right? I know it's a stupid question.  
  
Rory: Yeah.  
  
Lucy: Are you still doing the article though? There's just a slight conflict of interest now.  
  
Rory: Mr. Dunlay was happy with the news. He thought it would give the article that extra boost of emotion or something like that. Plus he thought it would be good promotion wise for the Times.  
  
Lucy: Wow, you are so lucky Ror.  
  
Rory: Yeah, I guess I am.  
  
The two hug and Lucy goes back to her desk. Rory goes back to work and is interrupted when a flower delivery man comes over to her.  
  
Delivery Man: Leigh Hayden?  
  
Rory: Yes, that's me.  
  
Delivery Man: I have a delivery for you from a Mr. Mariano.  
  
Rory: (takes the flowers and signs for them) Thank you.  
  
He leaves and Rory looks for a card in the bouquet. She soon finds an envelope tucked in between the flowers.  
  
Jess: (voice over since Rory is reading the note that he wrote) Ror, Here's to wishes coming true. Be at your desk at 12:00. Love, Jess  
  
Lucy: (hurries over to Rory's desk when the delivery man leaves) Tell me those are from Jess.  
  
Rory: (she finishes reading the note and looks up) Yeah.  
  
Lucy: Lucky girl.  
  
Rory: Thanks. I gotta call my mom! I never told her about Jess.  
  
Lucy: I'll leave you alone.  
  
Rory: Thanks.  
  
She picks up the phone and quickly dials the number for the inn.  
  
Lorelai: Lorelai Gilmore Danes.  
  
Rory: Mom! I have so much to tell you!  
  
Lorelai: Mini-me! Okay, shoot, not literally, but you know what I mean.  
  
Rory: Well, remember that book I told you about?  
  
Lorelai: Something heart, yeah.  
  
Rory: Well, when I went to interview the author, J.M. Danes, it was Jess.  
  
Lorelai: Your Jess? Rebel without a cause Jess? Stars Hollow's resident bad boy Jess?  
  
Rory: (cuts off Lorelai) Yes!  
  
Lorelai: Whoa, small world.  
  
Rory: Yeah, so anyway, we spent a lot of time together this weekend, one thing led to another, and now we're together.  
  
Lorelai: Oh this is so great! I gotta tell Luke!  
  
Rory: Listen, mom, I gotta go and take care of some things, I'll call you later, okay?  
  
Lorelai: Sure sweets and congrats.  
  
Rory: Thanks mom, I love you.  
  
Lorelai: Love you too, bye.  
  
The two hang up and Rory dials another number.  
  
Will: My savior.  
  
Rory: Flowers!  
  
Will: Huh?  
  
Rory: He sent me flowers!  
  
Will: Damn, he's whipped already.  
  
Rory: He's coming here at lunch, sorry, but do you mind if I take a raincheck on lunch today?  
  
Will: It's okay. Spend some time with your man.  
  
Rory: Thanks! See you later.  
  
Will: Bye.  
  
Rory hangs up the phone again and begins to read over what she had written the previous day for her article. While she was working on the article, Mr. Dunlay came over to her desk.  
  
Mr. Dunlay: How's everything going with the article?  
  
Rory: Good. I actually have a first draft written.  
  
Mr. Dunlay: Great. Print me out a copy and I'll read over it.  
  
Rory: (pulls some papers out of her bag) Here you go. I printed a few copies before.  
  
Mr. Dunlay: Good. I'll read over this now and get back to you later.  
  
Rory: Thank you Mr. Dunlay.  
  
He leaves and Rory goes back to her work. She continues to work for a while and soon, Mr. Dunlay comes back to her desk.  
  
Mr. Dunlay: Great article. Look over my comments and I think that you'll have an amazing story Hayden.  
  
Rory: Thank you.  
  
Mr. Dunlay: No, thank you. That is the greatest article that I have read in a long time.  
  
Rory: (looks at him in shock) Really?  
  
Mr. Dunlay: Yes. The combination of your emotions with the standard content made this article amazing. A couple more articles like this and I might have to watch out for my job.  
  
Rory: Thank you Mr. Dunlay. That means a lot to me.  
  
Mr. Dunlay: You're a great writer Hayden. Don't limit yourself. I'd like to read that as soon as you revise it.  
  
Rory: No problem sir.  
  
Mr. Dunlay leaves Rory again to let her work on her article again. His comments were mainly minor ones. They focused on lengthening or shortening certain parts of the article and basic comments on grammar and things like that. Rory didn't notice that the time was passing by so quickly and soon it was five to twelve.  
  
When Jess walked into the office building, he went to the front desk and asked for Will since he still wanted to try to surprise Rory. He was directed to go up to the fourteenth floor.  
  
After he got out of the elevator, Jess walked over to the receptionist and asked where he could find Will.  
  
Receptionist: Go to the left and continue walking toward the back of the room. You'll find his desk toward the back and the corner.  
  
Jess: Thank you.  
  
Jess walked to where the receptionist and directed him to go.  
  
Jess: Will.  
  
Will: (looks up from his computer when he hears his name) Hey Jess.  
  
Jess: Having fun?  
  
Will: (sarcastically) Tons. She's on the fifteenth floor.  
  
Jess: Mind reader.  
  
Will: Nope, not this time. She called when she got the flowers.  
  
Jess: Ah. Thanks for your help. Try not to hurt yourself working.  
  
Will: It's too late, my brain already hurts.  
  
Jess: Then go and eat lunch. Find Brian. Do something.  
  
Will: I think I'll do that. Thanks man. See you later.  
  
Jess leaves and heads toward the elevators, but decides to take the stairs instead. When he reaches the fifteenth floor, he doesn't bother to ask where he could find Rory since the floor is less crowded and he easily spots Rory working at her desk.  
  
Jess begins to walk over toward Rory who does not notice him like her co- workers who begin whispering about the unfamiliar man walking toward Rory.  
  
Jess: (now he's near Rory's desk) Break time.  
  
Rory: (surprised) Jess! It's 12 already?  
  
Jess: Actually, it's a little after. I stopped to say hi to Will.  
  
Rory: I lost track of time, sorry. Let me just get my stuff together and we can go.  
  
Jess: Take your time.  
  
Rory: (she's done arranging things on her desk) All right, let's go.  
  
Jess takes Rory's hand and they walk over to the elevators. They get in one and go down to the entrance/exit level.  
  
Rory: So, where are you taking me?  
  
Jess: You'll see.  
  
Jess flags down a cab and he and Rory get in. Jess tells the driver an address.  
  
Rory: (pouting) Please, can you tell me?  
  
Jess: Just wait for a little more.  
  
Rory: (pout and puppy eyes) Pweaseeeee.  
  
Jess: That look is evil. It's unfair that you have that power.  
  
Rory: No it's not. It's a gift!  
  
Jess: Gift, curse, whatever makes you happy.  
  
Rory: Meanie.  
  
Jess: Just call me Oscar.  
  
Driver: We're here.  
  
Jess: (pays the fare) Thank you.  
  
The two exit in front of an apartment building.  
  
Rory: I am now officially confused.  
  
Jess: (takes her hand) Come on.  
  
Rory: I don't really have a choice do I?  
  
The two get into the elevator and go up to the top floor of the building. When the doors open you see a hallway leading to one door. Jess leads Rory toward the door and then he opens it.  
  
When the door opens, you see an apartment with bookshelves lining the walls, except for one that is made up off all windows and an entrance to a balcony.  
  
Jess: I haven't cooked for you in a long time.  
  
Rory: (still taking in her surroundings) Jess...  
  
Jess: That's my name.  
  
Rory: Thank you.  
  
The two embrace and kiss briefly.  
  
At about a quarter to one, Jess and Rory leave the apartment since Rory has to get back to work. By one, they are back in the Times building and are waiting in the elevator. The doors open and the two walk hand in hand to Rory's desk.  
  
Rory: (turns to Jess) Thank you for today. That pasta was amazing.  
  
Jess: No problem.  
  
The two kiss and are interrupted by Mr. Dunlay walking toward Rory's desk with a document in his hands.  
  
Mr. Dunlay: Oh, sorry, to interrupt.  
  
They pull apart.  
  
Rory: (faces Mr. Dunlay) Sorry sir.  
  
Mr. Dunlay: It's all right.  
  
Rory: Oh, sorry. Mr. Dunlay, this is Jess Mariano, my boyfriend. Jess, this is Peter Dunlay, my editor.  
  
Jess: (shaking Mr. Dunlay's hand) Nice to meet you sir. I guess I should also thank you for assigning Rory to write about my book.  
  
Mr. Dunlay: It's nice to meet you. I should thank you for leading her to write such an outstanding article.  
  
Rory blushes at the comment about her article and Jess simply gives her hand a gentle squeeze.  
  
Jess: I should get going. Call me later okay?  
  
Rory: Sure.  
  
The two kiss briefly.  
  
Jess: (says quietly) Love you, bye.  
  
Rory: Love you too.  
  
Jess walks away and leaves Rory to talk to Mr. Dunlay.  
  
Mr. Dunlay: I hope you don't mind, but I read over your second copy.  
  
Rory: Oh, it's no problem sir. What did you think?  
  
Mr. Dunlay: Fantastic work. There are still some small errors and ideas that I wrote, but on the whole it's practically flawless.  
  
Rory: Wow, thank you.  
  
Mr. Dunlay: (hands her the copy that he wrote on) Here you go. Great work.  
  
Rory: (takes the copy) Thank you sir.  
  
Rory then works on the article for the rest of the day and only stops when Will comes over to her at the end of the day.  
  
Will: One down, four to go!  
  
Rory: Come on, I need coffee.  
  
Will: Don't have to tell me twice.  
  
Rory and Will exit the building head start the familiar route to Coffee Addicts Anonymous. After ordering from Brian, the two head off toward their usual corner table only to find that someone is sitting there.  
  
Rory: Only God can sit here.  
  
Will: I don't see angels hovering around you dude.  
  
Jess: (looks up) There's one right next to you.  
  
Will: Did that line ever work for you?  
  
Rory: Tell me that some females have brains.  
  
Jess: (now joined by Will and Rory) Sorry. I've seen that line work before.  
  
Rory: I am officially ashamed to be a female.  
  
Will: Maybe, if you had a couple thousand bucks lying around, you wouldn't have to worry about me being on the other side. You would actually have a chance to get into these wonderful pants.  
  
Rory: (sarcastically) Tempting.  
  
Jess: If that happened, I would have no choice but to join you people on 'the other side.'  
  
Will: (singing to a random tune) Party in whose pants? Party in Will's pants!  
  
The three laugh at Will's little song.  
  
Brian: (he's walking over with coffee since he has his break) What did he do now?  
  
Will: (pointing at Rory) She started it.  
  
Brian: (fakes being surprised) Rory! I'm shocked!  
  
Rory: I just said that I was ashamed to be a female after Jess said a crappy pickup line. Then Will said that I should get a sex change so I don't have to worry about being embarrassed by other females. After that, he said that then I would actually have a shot with him since I would then be a guy with a girl's brain.  
  
Jess: (interrupting Rory) Then I said that I would have no other choice but to join them on the other side so I could be with Rory or the male version of her.  
  
Rory: Then Will started to sing, 'Part in whose pants? Party in Will's pants!'  
  
Will: I can't help that I'm irresistible.  
  
Brian: (laughing) How do I put up with you?  
  
Will: (goes to speak but is cut off)  
  
Rory: Don't answer that. I don't need anymore dirty thoughts.  
  
Jess: You have enough dirty thoughts for all of us.  
  
The four laugh at what Jess said. Brian stays for about fifteen minutes, but leaves when his break is over.  
  
Will: (now that Brian is no longer sitting next to him) My bum is all alone, my bum is all alone.  
  
Rory: Well, Tom Green, it's been nice but I want to go back to the apartment. Jess, I want you to read over the article and tell me what you think.  
  
Jess: Sure.  
  
Rory: (she's standing by the table and mouths to Will) Stay with Brian tonight.  
  
Will: (mouths back) Pants party tonight!  
  
Rory laughs at what Will said and Jess looks curiously at her wondering what caused the random outburst.  
  
Jess: I have a feeling I don't want to know.  
  
Rory: Smart boy. I trained you well.  
  
Jess: Don't compare me to a dog, please.  
  
Rory: Fine, you're a bunny instead.  
  
Jess: On second thought, a dog is okay.  
  
Rory: Did bunny threaten your masculinity too much?  
  
Jess: (grins) Shut up.  
  
Rory: Ha! I got you!  
  
Jess: So, how about that article.  
  
The two leave Coffee Addicts Anonymous and soon find themselves walking into Rory and Will's apartment.  
  
Rory: (walking into the kitchen) Want anything to drink or eat?  
  
Jess: Didn't we just do that?  
  
Rory: I'm a Gilmore!  
  
Jess: At least you admit it.  
  
Rory walks back over to Jess who is sitting on the couch flicking through the channels in search of something decent to watch on TV.  
  
Jess: I have just reached the conclusion that the TV sucks.  
  
Rory: Dirty!  
  
Jess: (sarcastically) Gilmores. Junk food addicts with sick minds. What's not to love?  
  
Rory: At lest you know why.  
  
Jess: So, is there really a copy of the article or is this just an attempt to get me into bed?  
  
Rory: (smiles) Now why on Earth would I try to get you into bed? Actually, it's both. I want you to read the article and tell me what you think.  
  
Jess: So you aren't just after my body.  
  
Rory: Hate to disappoint you.  
  
Rory looks through her bag and finds the file that contains the different versions of her article. She takes out the latest copy.  
  
Rory: (hands the article to Jess) Here.  
  
Jess: (he reads over the article and his face remains expressionless) Wow, Ror, that was great. Think of a positive adjective and that was it.  
  
Rory: Really?  
  
Jess: It's amazing. What did Mr. Dunlay think?  
  
Rory: That's the final copy. It's gong to be printed this weekend.  
  
Jess: Someone has a workfree week then.  
  
Rory: Yup. He told me that after I sent in the final copy I could take the rest of the week off since there isn't really anything else I could do. Before I left work with Will I had him read over it and he thought it was perfect.  
  
Jess: This calls for a celebration.  
  
Rory: What do you have in mind?  
  
Jess: (kisses Rory passionately) I think you know.  
A/N: Well, this is a good spot to end this chapter. If I kept going, I would end up with another 16 pages in Word. Please tell me what you think! I like seeing the little Review Alert message in my inbox. I'll update as soon as I can but I have a big test coming up that I have to do well on. Damn school. Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review! Reviews make me go faster!!!! 


	4. Made For TV Movies

Disclaimer: If I was in any way affiliated with Gilmore Girls, Amy Sherman Palladino, The WB, or anything else, this thing would not be here. Besides, I'm a broke teenager.  
  
A/N: Thank you for the reviews. They are really appreciated! It's nice after spending a lot of time writing to get feedback, so keep it coming! Hehe, I'm a review whore! Well, in response to some reviews, one in particular, this is going to kinda be a filler chapter. I'll try to weave some information into a conversation between Jess and Michael or Will, whichever guy I feel like pairing with him at the time. Well, thank you for reading and reviewing and please continue! Reviews do make me go faster! Hehe.  
  
Time Heals All Wounds?  
  
Chapter Four: Made For TV Movies and Hairy Monkeys  
  
Jess and Rory spent Tuesday with each other. Mainly, they stayed in Rory's apartment and read, talked, and kept Rory's bed company, if you know what I mean. At the end of the day, Jess went back to his apartment since he knew that he needed to go and meet Michael the next day since the book was being released on Friday.  
  
At about 9:30, Jess walked into Michael's office and saw him for the first time since the day he went to meet Rory at Chin Chin's for the interview.  
  
Michael: (sees Jess) Hey man. Have you been living under a rock for the past week or something?  
  
Jess: Hey. And you wouldn't believe the week that I have had.  
  
Michael: Cliffs Notes version.  
  
Jess: Leigh Gilmore-Hayden is Lorelai Leigh Gilmore, aka Rory, aka Rachel.  
  
Michael: Holy crap.  
  
Jess: Yeah.  
  
Michael: Screw Cliffs Notes, I gotta hear this story in entirety.  
  
Jess: Thought you would say that. Well, the name thing never really registered in my mind, but when I saw her in the restaurant I was like it has to be her. But, I didn't say anything and just asked questions about her that would either confirm or falsify what I was thinking.  
  
Michael: Come on. Keep on babbling boy...  
  
Jess: After she answered a few of them I pretty much knew it was her and she must have thought the same thing because that was when she asked if the J.M. stood for Jess Mariano. I answered with yes Rory, so that gave everything away.  
  
Michael: Well, you didn't put much effort into create a good penname...  
  
Jess: Hey, you thought of it!  
  
Michael: Argue later. What else happened, I know there's more.  
  
Jess: After talking at dinner we went back to her apartment and that's when I met Will.  
  
Michael: Husband? Boyfriend?  
  
Jess: Gay. Yeah, I found out after I asked how long they had been together and they laughed in my face.  
  
Michael: Someone needs to fix his Gaydar.  
  
Jess: I don't need it so why bother?  
  
Michael: But others, like your lonely editor and friend, could.  
  
Jess: Selfish.  
  
Michael: Hey, it's hard to find a decent guy. I need as much help as possible.  
  
Jess: You need help with other things too.  
  
Michael: Screw you. Now get back to the story damnit!  
  
Jess: Someone's moody. After Will left, Rory and I well, what would you do if you were in my position?  
  
Michael: Hello Mr. Bed, how nice to meet you.  
  
Jess: Yeah. Let's just say there were a couple repeat performances of that night. Besides hanging out together, that was pretty much it.  
  
Michael: So, now it's question time.  
  
Jess: Happy happy joy joy. (A/N: I've had that song in my head all day long, had to include it somehow.)  
  
Michael: Obvious one - Are you two together now?  
  
Jess: (smiles) Yeah.  
  
Michael: As your editor for a minute - Is she still writing the article?  
  
Jess: Yes and it kicks ass. Her editor is jumping for joy.  
  
Michael: Now for the important one - Any regrets? Past, Present, Future?  
  
Jess: Well, I have no regrets about how we got together and now that we are together, so that answers part of it.  
  
Michael: You regret leaving her so long ago and shutting Stars Hollow out of your life?  
  
Jess: Yes and no. If I hadn't of done that, I probably wouldn't be here right now. I do regret not talking to her that summer after senior year when I left for California. It was hard for me and I knew it was even harder for her. That's why I completely forgot about Stars Hollow except for Luke. I only went back for the wedding, but hid in the background to avoid her.  
  
Michael: Whimp.  
  
Jess: I couldn't. She was with someone and seeing her just hurt too much. I mean, it just opened up all of the wounds and I had to avoid her as much as possible.  
  
Michael: I understand: That's like when Waldo and I broke it off and then I saw him a couple months later. I mean, it's hard to forget four years in just a couple of months.  
  
Jess: So, for the future, um, well, I'm just glad that I have her in my life again. I will do anything I can to avoid screwing up this time.  
  
Michael: (fake crying) Awww, how sweet. Kleenex?  
  
Jess: Haha.  
  
Michael: The big bad boy just got all sensitive.  
  
Jess: Don't get used to it.  
  
Michael: Wouldn't think of it.  
  
Jess: So, do you have anymore questions for me Officer Mike?  
  
Michael: (mind wandering) Officer Mike...I like the sound of that.  
  
Jess: Stop there, I don't want to know about your latest fantasy.  
  
Michael: No fun. And I think that I am questionless for now.  
  
Jess: Way to invent words.  
  
Michael: I'm an editor, I can do that.  
  
Jess: Sure Noah. (A/N: Noah Webster - dictionary guy)  
  
Michael: I'll take that as a compliment.  
  
Jess: Go ahead.  
  
Michael: I lied. I have another question for you.  
  
Jess: (slightly annoyed but joking) What is it now?  
  
Michael: Are you going to take her to the release party?  
  
Jess: I completely forgot about that. Yeah, I'll ask her. Why?  
  
Michael: Just curious.  
  
Jess: Whatever you say. So, what do we have to do today?  
  
Michael: Lots of boring crap.  
  
Jess: (sarcastically) Hooray!  
  
Jess and Michael work for the next few hours on various piles of paperwork and only stop for lunch and to talk about how bored they are. Then, at about five, Jess gives up.  
  
Jess: That's it. I'm done for the day.  
  
Michael: I second that.  
  
Jess: Coffee?  
  
Michael: Oh, dear God, yes!  
  
Jess: Let's go. I found this new place that has great coffee. And they serve it in mugs as big as bowls.  
  
Michael: Hallelujah! Finally, someone up there listened to me.  
  
Jess: Come on, let's go before your religious references start to bug me.  
  
Michael: (mock salutes) Yes sir!  
  
Jess and Michael exit the building and get into a cab. Jess gives the driver an address and the guys soon find themselves walking into Coffee Addicts Anonymous.  
  
Michael: Coffee!!  
  
Jess: Down boy.  
  
The two are waiting in line and finally, it's their turn to order.  
  
Jess: Hey Brian.  
  
Brian: Hey Jess. What's up?  
  
Jess: Not much. Can I please have a medium coffee and chocolate croissant before my stomach decides to have a mutiny.  
  
Brian: Yikes, that bad?  
  
Jess: You have no idea.  
  
Brian: Coming right up.  
  
While Brian is away getting the food, Michael hits Jess in the side.  
  
Jess: (whispering) With Will.  
  
Michael: (says quietly) Damn.  
  
Brian: (with Jess's order) Here you go.  
  
Jess: Thanks.  
  
Jess moves to the side while Michael orders.  
  
Brian: Hey. What can I get for you.  
  
Michael: Largest coffee you have and an espresso brownie.  
  
Brian: Sure, coming right up.  
  
Jess: (says quietly to Michael) Down boy.  
  
Michael: (makes a whimpering noise) No fair.  
  
Brian: Here you go.  
  
Michael: Thanks.  
  
While Michael and Jess begin to leave for a table, Brian calls out Jess's name.  
  
Brian: Jess.  
  
Jess: (turns around) Yeah.  
  
Brian: Corner.  
  
Jess: (smiles) Thanks.  
  
Brian: (looks at Jess with a puzzled expression on his face) What was that all about?  
  
Jess: Follow me.  
  
Jess leads Brian to the corner where Will and Rory's usual table is. When they approach the table, Jess says something to Will and Rory.  
  
Jess: Got room for two more?  
  
Will: In my pants, yes. Here, no.  
  
Jess: Well, we'll just have to fix that.  
  
And Jess goes to sit next to Will, half on his lap.  
  
Will: Rory, control your man.  
  
Jess: Damn. I was looking forward to that party.  
  
Jess gets up and goes to the other side to sit next to Rory. First, he introduces Michael to Rory and Will.  
  
Jess: Guys, this is Michael Kerr, my editor and friend and coffee addict.  
  
Will: (looks Michael over) Hey. The more the merrier.  
  
Rory: Hey, I'm Rory. Also known as Leigh.  
  
Michael: Hey.  
  
The four sit at the table and begin talking. The topic that comes up in their conversation is Jess's book. Obviously, this makes Jess a little uncomfortable, but he hides his discomfort.  
  
Will: Three words: future lifetime movie.  
  
Jess: Oh God no.  
  
Rory: Hey! It would be a good movie.  
  
Michael: Don't worry. I'll try to prevent that.  
  
Jess: Thanks. At least, wait until I'm dead to make me a complete sellout and base one of those crappy movies on something I wrote.  
  
Michael: No problem.  
  
Rory: (slightly sarcastic) You holding out for an actual movie deal, instead?  
  
Jess: Never really thought about it. I just don't want it to be a made for TV movie.  
  
Rory: Understood.  
  
Will: Those things always suck hairy monkey parts.  
  
Rory: Hey! Didn't you like 'The Laramie Project'?  
  
Will: Doesn't count. That was a play in movie form. Plus, HBO is completely different.  
  
Rory: Excuses, excuses.  
  
Will: Hey, you liked 'The Pact' and 'We Were the Mulvaneys'!  
  
Rory: That doesn't count because they came from such good books! I admit, 'The Pact' could have been a lot better if it stuck to the original story more, but the guy who played Chris is hot! You can't deny that.  
  
Will: Fine, hot guy makes up for it. What about the other one?  
  
Rory: Great performances, especially by Blythe Danner. (A/N: I hope I spelled her name right. I was too lazy to look it up.)  
  
Will: Fine, the performances make up for the fact that it was a Lifetime movie.  
  
Rory: Ha! You just gave up mister!  
  
Will: Wha, no, but, you, no, me, arghhh  
  
Jess: Easy there caveman.  
  
Will: (whining) I'm supposed to win!  
  
Michael: Don't bother trying to beat a female. They always manage to trick you somehow.  
  
Will: So true, so true.  
  
Rory: Hey! I'm sitting right here.  
  
Jess: Really? I didn't know that.  
  
Rory sticks her tongue out at him and Jess just smiles at her.  
  
Will: Get a room.  
  
Michael: Or at least a bathroom stall.  
  
Will: Dirty!  
  
Michael: Can't help it. Recently watched '54' and 'American Psycho'.  
  
Will: (imitating Homer when he's salivating over a doughnut) Mmmmm....Christian Bale and Ryan Phillippe...  
  
Michael: Sex, abs, drugs. What else is needed to make a good movie?  
  
Will: Absolutely nothing.  
  
The two guys laugh at that and Brian looks over at them with envy in his eyes.  
  
Rory: So, you guys done with your dirty thoughts yet?  
  
Will: I won't be until I'm dead.  
  
Rory: (asks sarcastically) Someone craving physical contact?  
  
Will: You shouldn't talk.  
  
Rory: At least I admit it.  
  
Will: Fine, I do too.  
  
Rory: Whoa, he agreed. Creepy.  
  
Will: (gets up from the table) Excuse me.  
  
He walks over to Brian, who is clearing off a table, and kisses him.  
  
Brian: Hey to you too.  
  
Will: Thanks.  
  
Will walks back with an odd expression on is face. It's a mixture of disappoint, confusion, and a few more emotions. Rory notices immediately.  
  
Rory: Hey Will, can I talk to you for a second outside?  
  
Will: (voice is a little distant) Yeah, sure.  
  
Will and Rory exit and leave Jess and Michael to wonder about what is going on.  
  
Jess: I am officially confused.  
  
Michael: Join the club.  
  
The two sit making idle conversation while Rory and Will talk.  
  
Rory: Okay, what's wrong?  
  
Will: It's gone. When I kissed him...  
  
Rory: Nothing.  
  
Will: Yeah. And I really like him. And I am not going to give up this place.  
  
Rory: If you don't feel anything anymore, you can't waste his time and yours.  
  
Will: I know. It's just, it sucks.  
  
Rory: (hugs Will) It'll be okay. Don't worry.  
  
Will: Thanks.  
  
Brian notices Will and Rory hugging and wonders what is going on. When they come back in, he walks over to them to see what happened.  
  
Brian: Is everything okay?  
  
Will: Yeah, um, could we talk?  
  
Brian: Yeah, sure.  
  
Will: In private.  
  
The two guys go to the storage room and Rory goes back to the table. She is immediately asked questions about what is going on.  
  
Rory: I'll tell you later.  
  
Jess: No clues?  
  
Rory: The feeling's gone.  
  
The two guys are slightly puzzled but soon realize what she is saying.  
  
Michael: (mentally) I will not be the rebound guy...want to be rebound guy....  
A/N: I just randomly got the idea for Michael and Will to get together so, I laid the foundation in this chapter. I hope that the conversation between Michael and Jess answered questions about the past and what happened. If you have more questions, include them in a review or else I won't know what you are thinking. Please review so I know that I didn't sacrifice my studying time for nothing. I'll update as soon as possible. 


	5. Truth or Dare

Disclaimer: If I was in any way affiliated with Gilmore Girls, Amy Sherman Palladino, The WB, or anything else, this thing would not be here. Besides, I'm a broke teenager.  
  
A/N: Sorry this chapter took a little longer to update but I've had a big case of writer's block for all of my stories, but I think that I am starting to get rid of it, if that makes any sense. Thanks to all of the people who have reviewed, I really appreciate it. As I demonstrated in the past, reviews make me go faster unless writer's block gets in the way. Well, I hope you all enjoy this chapter and please tell me what you think!!  
  
Time Heals All Wounds?  
  
Chapter Five: Truth or Dare  
  
After Will talked to Brian in the storeroom, he emerged with a hurt look on his face and headed straight for the exit. The other three followed after him to see how he was doing. Rory was the first to catch up with him.  
  
Rory: (comforting tone) Hey, how'd it go?  
  
Will: He's upset and I don't blame him.  
  
Rory: But you couldn't drag it out if your feelings changed.  
  
Will: I know, but it's still so frustrating and things still suck right now.  
  
Rory: I know, but it'll get better in time. Things usually do.  
  
Meanwhile, behind the two, Jess and Michael follow and talk to one another.  
  
Jess: Patience is a virtue.  
  
Michael: Screw patience.  
  
Jess: Down boy down. He just dumped Brian, give him a little time.  
  
Michael: (fake whining) Why? I want him now!!!  
  
Jess: You want a goose that pops out golden eggs too??  
  
Michael: You did not just compare me to Veruca Salt!  
  
Jess: I just did.  
  
Michael: (screaming) No!!!  
  
Rory and Will turn around when they hear Michael scream. They see that Jess and Michael both have smiles on their faces.  
  
Rory: (to Jess) What did you do?  
  
Jess: Nothing. Just made a nice comparison between him and a certain movie character.  
  
Will: Who?  
  
Michael: Veruca Salt.  
  
Will: (singing like Veruca) I want it now!!!  
  
Rory: Veruca Salt never sounded dirty before that moment.  
  
Jess: I will forever see her in a new way.  
  
Michael: Well, that makes the comparison a little more accurate.  
  
Rory: Oh God.  
  
Michael: My God too.  
  
Will: Tell me, does yours look like mine? Tall, dark hair and eyes, great body...(A/N: three guesses as to who that actually describes...hint-me a LIT junkie...hehehe, that gave it away)  
  
Michael: Throw in a sense of humor and dirty mind and you got it.  
  
Jess: (mentally) Does he ever stop?  
  
Rory: (mentally) Can they make it anymore obvious?  
  
Rory: So, are we going to stand out here talking about God and Veruca Salt or are we going to go back to the apartment?  
  
Jess: Apartment.  
  
Will: Sure.  
  
Michael: Damn peer pressure, it looks like we're going to the apartment.  
  
Rory: Looks like someone learned nothing in school about standing up against their peers.  
  
Michael: Guilty as charged.  
  
The four head back to the apartment and sit down in the living room area once they are inside.  
  
Will: Drinks anyone?  
  
Rory: Beer.  
  
Jess: Sounds good.  
  
Michael: Same here.  
  
Will gets the drinks and then Will has the brilliant idea of playing Truth or Dare.  
  
Will: Rory, truth or dare?  
  
Rory: Oh God, I haven't played this in so long.  
  
Will: Well, what is it?  
  
Rory: Truth because I've heard stories about your dares.  
  
Will: Hey they aren't that bad.  
  
Rory: Spending the rest of the night naked?  
  
Jess: Hey, that wouldn't be so bad.  
  
Will: Ha!  
  
Rory: Just give me a question already.  
  
Will: Fine. What is one of your deepest secrets, one that Lorelai might not even know about.  
  
Rory: I really don't want to answer this, Will.  
  
Will: Oh, come on. What happens in this apartment, stays in this apartment.  
  
Rory: (looks nervously at Jess then she is fascinated by her beer bottle in her hands) Well...  
  
Will: Wait, what was that? I think Mike's starting to grow a beard waiting.  
  
Rory: (serious tone) Haha. It's just...there's only one thing that I've hidden from people and I really don't feel like talking about it. At least not right now.  
  
Jess puts his arm around her shoulders and begins to rub her back to comfort her.  
  
Will: (sees how Rory means what she is saying and that she is uncomfortable) All right. How about this one... Who was the first person that really loved as more than a friend?  
  
Rory: That's easy and all of you already know the answer to that.  
  
Will: Well, state it for the record anyway.  
  
Rory: Jess.  
  
Michael: I feel a Lifetime moment coming up.  
  
Will: (fake sniffles) Kleenex please.  
  
Rory: Haha, very funny.  
  
Will: Fine. Pick someone.  
  
Rory: All right. Michael, truth or dare?  
  
Michael: Dare.  
  
Rory: (grins) I was hoping you would say that...  
  
Michael: Do I have a reason to be afraid right now?  
  
Rory: Nope. No reason at all.  
  
Jess: Liar.  
  
Rory: Shush you. Now, Mike, I dare you to go make out with Will in his room.  
  
Will: Thanks for volunteering me Ror.  
  
Rory: Oh come on, I saw the way you two were looking at each other. Don't lie and say that you don't want to.  
  
Will: Damn you and your abilities. Well, I'm game. (to Michael) You okay with it?  
  
Michael: Yeah.  
  
The two get up and Michael follows Will to his room.  
  
Jess: Way to be subtle.  
  
Rory: (smiles) I try.  
  
Jess: So...  
  
Rory: What now? I'm pretty sure they'll be in there for a little while.  
  
Jess: Yeah. Ror...  
  
Rory: Yeah?  
  
Jess: What was it? That you didn't want to say before?  
  
Rory: Only six other people know about this, so promise me you won't say anything to anyone.  
  
Jess: You can trust me.  
  
Rory: During college, I got back together with Dean. I mean, I always saw him around town when I went back to visit mom so it just kinda happened. I went back to the security that he offered and we dated for a couple months. Well, one day when I went to surprise him and visit, I saw him with another girl and that was pretty much the end of it.  
  
Jess: Ror, I'm sorry.  
  
Rory: That's not even the worst part. A couple days later...(she runs her fingers through her hair and takes a deep breath to calm herself)  
  
Jess: What happened?  
  
Rory: A couple days after we broke up, I found out that I was pregnant. The first thing I did was cry. I didn't want someone to remind me of him every day of my life. That made me feel horrible, but knowing that it was Dean's child tore me apart. It was like him cheating wasn't enough.  
  
Jess: Oh, Ror...I'm so sorry.  
  
Rory: Don't be. It's not your fault. Anyway, after I told mom about it, we began talking about what we should do. It was a hard decision for me to make, but eventually I decided on the most painful one...I had an abortion. Mom, Luke, Lane, and my grandparents were there. I swear, that was the hardest thing that I have ever done in my whole life.  
  
Jess: (he doesn't know what to say and all he can think to do is hug Rory)  
  
Rory: (crying and her face is buried in Jess's shirt) I just never thought that I would have to go through something like that.  
  
Jess: I am so sorry Rory. I wish that I could have been there for you.  
  
Rory: You're here now.  
  
Rory continues to cry and Jess hugs her. They are lost in their own thoughts and are only brought back to reality when Will and Michael emerge from Will's room.  
  
Will: (concerned) What happened?  
  
Jess: It'll be all right.  
  
Will and Michael notice that Jess and Rory need to be left alone and they head back to Will's room.  
  
Michael: What do you think is going on?  
  
Will: She answered the question.  
  
Michael: What?  
  
Will: Rory has a well kept secret.  
  
Michael: What, was she married before or something?  
  
Will: No.  
  
Michael: Why do I feel like Alicia Silverstone in Clueless before she realizes she likes her stepbrother?  
  
Will: Listen, if I tell you, you have to promise not to say anything to anyone, not even Jess or Rory.  
  
Michael: Sure. What is it?  
  
Will: While she was still in college, her boyfriend cheated on her and after they broke up she found out that she was pregnant and had an abortion. You're only the eighth person to know that. Only her mom, her stepdad Luke, her friend Lane, her grandparents, me, and now Jess know.  
  
Michael: Wow. Wait, she didn't tell the father?  
  
Will: No. He would of made her keep it.  
  
Michael: (lies down on the bed) Damn.  
  
Will: (is next to Michael on the bed) Yeah.  
  
Meanwhile, Jess is still in the living room with Rory when he notices that she is starting to fall asleep.  
  
Jess: (picks Rory up and carries her to her room) There you go.  
  
He puts her in bed and pulls the covers up to her chin and kisses her forehead before he goes to leave.  
  
Rory: (softly) Jess...  
  
Jess: (turns and goes back to Rory) Yeah?  
  
Rory: Please don't go.  
  
Jess: (gets into the other side of the bed) I'm not going anywhere.  
A/N: Well, this is one of my shorter chapters, but if I didn't end it here, it would have dragged on for a long time. Sorry for those of you who wanted more R/J and less W/M, but I couldn't neglect them. I know that some people will have different opinions about Rory and her having an abortion and that some people are morally opposed to it, but that is what I wanted to include so please don't bite my head off in a review. It is a sensitive topic for me that I feel strongly about and will not be afraid to bitch about if needed, so take that lil warning. Well, I'll write the next chapter as soon as possible but I'm gonna focus on my other two stories for now since they've been neglected. Well, I hope you liked the chapter and please review. 


	6. Shopping Trips and Coming Out

Disclaimer: If I was in any way affiliated with Gilmore Girls, Amy Sherman Palladino, The WB, or anything else, this thing would not be here. Besides, I'm a broke teenager.  
  
A/N: I'm glad you people like Will and Michael so much since I thought that I might get complaints about them taking away from the Lit. part of the story. Thank you for the reviews, I really appreciate them (HINT HINT) and they do make me go faster, unless I have writer's block. So, read, review, and enjoy!!  
  
I am guessing about a lot of stuff in this chapter and making it up since I know absolutely nothing about publishing and promoting books so just go with me here. Thanks!  
  
Time Heals All Wounds?  
  
Chapter Six: Shopping Trips and Coming Out  
  
It is the day after Rory told Jess about what happened between her and Dean during college. Rory is asleep in her bed with Jess by her side. Will and Michael are sleeping in Will's bed, but nothing happened past sleeping and making out. Rory slowly begins to wake up.  
  
Rory: (sees Jess asleep next to her and kisses him on the forehead) Hey.  
  
Jess: (wakes up to the sound of Rory's voice) Hey.  
  
The two kiss briefly.  
  
Jess: Any plans for today?  
  
Rory: Well, the bed is looking pretty comfortable at the moment. What about you?  
  
Jess: Shopping. The release party is tomorrow night and they would get a little pissed if I showed up wearing jeans and a Clash shirt.  
  
Rory: You just got yourself someone to help you find the perfect outfit.  
  
Jess: You have to get your own, too. I mean, I can't go without a date now, can I? I think that Mike would get a little mad if I asked Will to go with me...  
  
Rory: (smiles) Looks like you're stuck with me.  
  
Jess: (smiles) You'll just have to do.  
  
Rory: You do realize that you just told a Gilmore that she has to go shopping, right?  
  
Jess: Yes and I am now remembering that I shouldn't have.  
  
Rory: Too late. Once the idea is in my head, you can't get rid of it.  
  
Jess: So, basically, don't even bother, right?  
  
Rory: Yup.  
  
Jess: Fine with me. Less work the better.  
  
Rory: Yay! I win!  
  
Jess: By default since I forfeited.  
  
Rory: I still won. What's my prize?  
  
Jess: Coffee.  
  
Rory: And?  
  
Jess: Me.  
  
Rory: And?  
  
Jess: Knowing that you'll be the envy of many females and probably some males once my book is released and the crap storm that is publicity begins.  
  
Rory: I think that'll do for now.  
  
Jess: Good.  
  
Rory: So, how about that coffee?  
  
Jess: Gilmores and coffee...if you are every captured for espionage, you'll cave so easily.  
  
Rory: I guess it's a good thing I write about books for a living.  
  
Jess: Guess so.  
  
Rory: Besides, I was overqualified for the military, FBI, and CIA. I mean, with my excellent athletic skills and ability to lie...they just couldn't take someone so amazing.  
  
Jess: Huh. So that's why? And here I thought it was because you always blink when you lie, don't deny it, and because Gilmores and physical activity don't go together at all.  
  
Rory: Realist.  
  
Jess: That's me.  
  
The two get up and go over to the kitchen and begin to make coffee. They are soon joined by Will and Michael.  
  
Will: Hey you sexy things.  
  
Rory: (sarcastic) Really? You think so? So maybe I should reconsider my job with the Times and reconsider the whole Hugh Hefner option and give his wonderful publication another shot.  
  
Jess: (trademark sarcasm) Not only would you be the star of my book, but every guy who heard of it would have a nice picture to go with the character.  
  
Rory: (still sarcastic) Silly silly boy. I'd write articles for Playboy! I mean, everyone knows that people only get it for the articles. (A/N: I'm just remembering when the guy Will is loosely based on was more concerned about an article in it than the rest of it...it was pretty funny, well back to the story now hehe)  
  
Jess: Damn, how could I forget that?  
  
Michael: Someone wasn't using the correct head to think.  
  
Rory: Dirty!  
  
Will: Good one.  
  
Michael: I try.  
  
Jess: How can you people be so awake?  
  
Rory: There's caffeine in my blood.  
  
Will: (imitates Ralph Wiggum) Me special!  
  
Michael: I'm used to less sleep.  
  
Will: So, what's everyone up to today? I personally vote for ditching work.  
  
Michael: I second that.  
  
Rory: Jess and I are going shopping.  
  
Will: Awww, how cute.  
  
Rory: Jealous.  
  
Will: (puts his hands up in defeat) You got me. I secretly wish that I was the one who was with Jess.  
  
Jess: Calm down, there's enough of me to go around.  
  
Will: Yay! And the party in my pants is back!  
  
Rory: (to Jess) Look what you made him do.  
  
Jess: Uh...oops?  
  
Michael: Oh, that actually reminds me...Will, are you busy tomorrow night?  
  
Will: Well, I did plan on sitting home and banging my head against the wall, but I could always postpone that. Why?  
  
Michael: Well, Mr. Star Author here is having a book release party and me, being his editor and friend, is going and I need someone to talk to when he is preoccupied with Rory or the boring stuff that usually happens at these things.  
  
Will: Sure. I'll actually be doing something...weird...  
  
Rory: Will being social, whoa, that's a first.  
  
Jess: Why do I have the feeling that all of us need to go shopping?  
  
Will: My clothes are crap and Rory is addicted to shopping.  
  
Michael: And I have nothing better to do.  
  
Rory: Yay!  
  
Jess: No more caffeine for you for a little while.  
  
~*~ Fast Forward to the four walking around a large clothing store in search of new outfits. ~*~  
  
Jess: (to Rory) You know that you don't have to follow us around. Go look for a dress so you don't die of boredom of watching us look through the piles of shirts and pants.  
  
Rory: I could, but then I wouldn't be able to see what you handsome men choose and how you look in it.  
  
Will: Only handsome? Not dead sexy? What about hottest person on Earth?  
  
Rory: (sarcastic) How could I be so foolish. What I meant to say is that I want to see what the three sexiest men in the world choose and how hot they look in it.  
  
Michael: (loosely puts an arm around Rory's shoulders) Where have you been all my life to inflate my ego?  
  
Jess: (cuts Rory off) Buried in a book.  
  
Rory: (playfully slaps Jess's arm) I'll have you know that I went to plenty of parties during college.  
  
Jess: (jokingly) I'm having trouble picturing that.  
  
Rory: Oh well, your loss.  
  
Will: (interrupting Rory and Jess's conversation) I think that I could testify on her behalf since I've seen how she gets at parties and clubs.  
  
Rory: Ha! I'm not a complete bookworm!  
  
Jess: (grins) I'll believe it when I see it.  
  
Rory: Then you'll just have to wait.  
  
They resume looking through the piles and piles of clothes and eventually, all three of the guys have chosen different outfits to try.  
  
Will: (to Rory, Jess, and Michael) Damn!  
  
Rory: Good or bad damn?  
  
Will: (stepping out of the dressing room) What do you think?  
  
Will is wearing a dark blue shirt with pants that are similar in color. The tie he is wearing is lighter than the rest of the outfit, but matches perfectly.  
  
Rory: Sexy boy!!  
  
Will: Hallelujah! I think it's a miracle I found something so good so fast.  
  
Michael: (calling from his dressing room) Hey, tell me what you guys think of this...  
  
Michael emerges wearing a darker green shirt with khaki colored pants.  
  
Will: (whistles)  
  
Rory: You look like you jumped out of an ad.  
  
Michael: (smiles) I'll take that as a good sign.  
  
Will: (calls out to Jess) Hey, book boy, are you coming out anytime soon?  
  
Jess: (yells back) Hold on.  
  
Will: To who or what?  
  
Rory: Dirty!  
  
Michael: Finally, people with sick minds just like me.  
  
Will: We take pride in our dirty minds.  
  
Michael: I've noticed.  
  
Jess: (out of the dressing room and interrupts them) Hate to break up your little discussion, but how bad is it?  
  
The three turn around and they see Jess wearing a black shirt with black pants and a silver/gray tie. (A/N: *sigh* mmmm, nice mental image...)  
  
Will: There's just one problem....  
  
Jess: What? Is the tie messed up or something?  
  
Will: No, not that. Please reconsider the whole you being straight thing. Damn!  
  
Michael: (points to Will) Uh, yeah...what he said... Who would have thought that behind the band shirts and old converses, there was someone that could pull that off.  
  
Jess: (turns to Rory who has not taken her eyes off of Jess) Any comments from the peanut gallery?  
  
Rory: It's perfect.  
  
Jess: Awww, I thought that I had some flaws, but perfect?  
  
Rory: You know what I mean.  
  
Will: Before this turns into another lovefest between you two, we still need to find something for Rory here. Unless, she's playing on going without any clothes, which could be a little bit of a problem.  
  
Rory: (smiles) Hurry up and change, it's finally my turn to find something.  
  
The guys go back into their dressing rooms and emerge with their old clothes on with the clothes they selected in their arms.  
  
Rory: Let's go!  
  
The four head off to the section of the store that contained all of the formal dresses so Rory could begin the hard task of finding the perfect dress.  
  
Will: (holding a light blue dress) Here, Ror, add this to your pile.  
  
Rory: Thanks.  
  
Michael: Hey, Rory, over here.  
  
Rory walks over to Michael and sees him holding an amazing red dress that she knows is the perfect dress for her to wear.  
  
Rory: Oh my God, it's beautiful. I have to try this on right now.  
  
Rory takes the dress and rushes toward the dressing room to try on the dress.  
  
Rory slowly walks out of the dressing room and toward the mirror at the end of the hall.  
  
Rory: (says quietly to herself) It's perfect.  
  
The three guys walk over to the dressing rooms and they see Rory wearing a long, form-fitting, red dress. The dress has a high neckline with thin straps going over each shoulder.  
  
Will: Wow. Someone's a lucky girl.  
  
Michael: It looks like I picked the right one.  
  
Jess: Ror, you, you look amazing.  
  
Rory: (smiling) I'd jump up and down but I don't want to kill the dress.  
  
Will: Go change so I can hug you and not have to worry about hurting the dress.  
  
Rory goes to change and while she is in there Will starts to sing 'Lady in Red.'  
  
Rory: (shouts to Will) Never become a singer!  
  
Will: (pouting) But I have a great voice.  
  
Michael: Don't start writing the Grammy speech yet.  
  
Will: You people really know how to boost a guy's confidence.  
  
Rory: (walking out of the dressing room carrying the dress) Damn straight.  
  
Jess: So, are we finally done?  
  
Rory: Yup. Me need coffee now.  
  
Will: Mmmmm, coffee...  
  
The four go and pay for their clothes and then go to Coffee Addicts Anonymous for some coffee and food.  
  
~*~ Fast forward to the next night. Rory and Will are getting ready and Michael and Jess are supposed to arrive soon to leave. ~*~  
  
Will: (singing along with 'Bohemian Like You' by The Dandy Warhols, which is playing in the background.) 'And I like you...'  
  
Rory: Of course you like me!  
  
Will: I don't like you. I LOVE you!  
  
Rory: (sarcastic) I say we catch a flight to Vegas and elope.  
  
Will: Two problems and their names are Jess and Michael.  
  
Rory: Damn.  
  
The two are interrupted by a knock on the door.  
  
Rory: Will, get the door!  
  
Will: Why me?  
  
Rory: Because I'm still getting ready.  
  
Will: (walking toward the door) You should have started sooner.  
  
Will opens the door to welcome Jess and Michael.  
  
Will: Well, well, well, someone sure cleans up well.  
  
Jess: (sarcastic) Down boy.  
  
Will: (barks) I never mastered that command.  
  
Michael: We know.  
  
Jess: We should have taken longer shouldn't we?  
  
Rory: (coming out of her room) Nope.  
  
The three guys look at Rory who has emerged wearing her dress and has her hair in loose curls.  
  
Will: (whistles) Someone is red hot tonight. And I did intend to make that a pun.  
  
Michael: You look great Rory.  
  
Jess: Wow. You look fantastic.  
  
Rory: (smiles) Thanks.  
  
Michael: You guys do know that the press is going to attack you tonight, right?  
  
Jess: Unfortunately.  
  
Rory: I think I have a little experience with them.  
  
Michael: Just thought I'd warn you.  
  
Jess: Let's go before I start to rethink going.  
  
The four exit the apartment and enter the limousine that is taking them to the party.  
  
Michael: (they're pulling up in front of the location of the party) Welcome to Hell. Follow me and be as nice and fast as possible.  
  
Michael exits and is followed by Will. The two move off to the side as Jess is the next to exit and flashes immediately start to go off. He stands by the door and waits for Rory to come out.  
  
As soon as Rory is out of limousine, she has Jess's arm around her waist and Michael and Will in front of them beginning the walk through the group in front of them.  
  
Rory: (whispers to Jess) Here goes nothing.  
  
Jess: (whispers to Rory) Let's get this over with.  
  
Rory and Jess set off for the entrance to the building and ignore the questions that they are being asked. They simply smile and walk toward where Michael and Will are waiting for them.  
  
Michael: (leading the group to the room where the party is being held) Well, wasn't that fun?  
  
Jess: Tons.  
  
Michael: Well, all I can say is have fun tonight with the different questions you'll be asked by the press members that are waiting for you in there.  
  
Jess: You guys better save me when it gets bad.  
  
Rory: (kisses Jess) Of course.  
  
Jess: (kisses Rory) You are not leaving my side. If you do, I'm leaving.  
  
Rory: Well, it looks like I'll be next to you for a long time.  
  
Jess: Guess so.  
  
Michael: (standing outside of the door to enter the room) Ready?  
  
Will: Gimme food and alcohol and I'll be fine.  
  
Jess: (sarcastic) I can't wait!  
  
Rory: This is going to be a long night.  
  
The four enter and Michael and Will walk off and Jess and Rory are almost immediately welcomed by various members of the media.  
  
Rory: (whispers to Jess) Be nice.  
  
Jess: (whispers to Rory) Please let me wake up now if this is a dream.  
  
Rory: (whispers to Jess) We can do this. I'll be right there with you.  
  
Jess: (kisses Rory) I love you.  
  
Rory: I love you too. Now, let's go and give them something to write about.  
  
Jess: Last chance to run. (a man is approaching them) And it is gone.  
  
Man: (greets Jess and Rory) Gregory Peterson of The New York Tribune.  
  
Jess: Jess Mariano. Also known as J.M. Danes.  
  
Gregory: (turns to Rory, who he knows from previous events) Leigh, have a little trouble keeping work and your personal life separate?  
  
Rory: Well, next I plan on seducing Stephen King. Maybe John Grisham.  
  
Jess: (sarcastic) You only used me for your article?  
  
Rory: (smiles) Did you really think I liked you? Awww, how sweet.  
  
Jess: So I'm just another story to you, thanks.  
  
Rory: (laughs) Actually Greg, Jess and I knew each other when we were younger.  
  
Gregory: So maybe you could tell me who Rachel is.  
  
Jess: I could, but then I'd have to kill you. Or deny everything you write.  
  
Gregory: I hope you give us something good later when you make your speech.  
  
Jess: Well, I do aim to please, so you should.  
  
Rory: Aim to please? Dirty, dirty boy.  
  
Jess: Can we go find Will and Michael before someone else gets to us?  
  
Rory: Yeah.  
  
Rory and Jess look for the two guys in the crowd and see them seated at an empty table talking to one another.  
  
Rory: (to Will and Michael) Am I interrupting anything?  
  
Will: Just some dirty words and innuendoes. Just the usual stuff.  
  
Michael: So, how's it going so far?  
  
Jess: Well, I found out that a certain female is only using me to get a good story and is planning on seducing Stephen King next.  
  
Will: Old scary guy...ick.  
  
Rory: I've been trying to block out his image ever since I made the comment.  
  
The group continues to talk and eat until one of Michael's co-workers comes over to them.  
  
Woman: Hey Mike, Jess, ready for what everyone has been waiting for?  
  
Jess: I can't wait.  
  
Michael: Let's go and get this over with. I'm in serious need of decent coffee and comfortable clothes.  
  
Will: I could so make that dirty right now.  
  
Rory: Please don't. I've heard enough tonight.  
  
Jess: Mike, let's go.  
  
Michael: See you guys later.  
  
Will: Have fun.  
  
Rory: (kisses Jess) Remember what we talked about...you can do this.  
  
Jess: Thanks.  
  
Rory: Now, go kick some ass.  
  
Jess: Please say that you meant that literally.  
  
Rory: Nope, sorry.  
  
Jess: Damn, now I have the urge to kick someone's ass.  
  
Rory: Go already!  
  
Jess: Fine, I know when I'm not wanted.  
  
Jess and Michael head off for the little stage and podium that is set up.  
  
Michael: Excuse me ladies and gentleman, but now for the moment that you have been waiting for all night, J.M. Danes, author of 'Small Town Heart' will now speak to you and answer some questions.  
  
Michael walks away from the podium and Jess replaces him.  
  
Jess: Hello everyone, I'm Jess Mariano, but most of you know me as J.M. Danes. Now I'm sure that many of you are curious about the contents of 'Small Town Heart' so listen closely and I'll probably answer your questions. First of all, the story is based on the two years of my life that I lived in Stars Hollow, Connecticut with my uncle, Luke Danes. Those two years allowed me to grow emotionally and learn what it is to truly love a person. Now, you all know that girl as Rachel from my book, but I know her as Rory Gilmore. And many of you know her as Leigh Gilmore-Hayden from The New York Times. So, before someone comes out with the story that the article that will soon be printed in The Times about me and 'Small Town Heart' was a result of a fling with Leigh Gilmore-Hayden, know that the author is someone that I have known since I was seventeen, and I can honestly say that she is one of the few people that actually understands me and I can truly say that I love. Now, back to the contents of the book. You may find some of the characters to be unrealistic, but believe me, they're all real. At this point, I will take any questions that you have.  
  
Jess is asked many questions by the reporters and they vary from personal to what his next book will be about. After answering what seems to be hundreds of questions, Jess is finally saved by Michael.  
  
Michael: Excuse me ladies and gentleman, but that is all the time that we have. Thank you for coming tonight.  
  
Michael and Jess walk off the stage and immediately find Rory and Will. Jess is greeted by a hug from Rory, which does not go unnoticed by photographers and reporters.  
  
Rory: Who would have thought that Stars Hollow's resident bad boy actually had some manners hid inside of him.  
  
Jess: Shh, don't tell anyone.  
  
Will: I hate to sound rude, but can we go?  
  
Jess: Oh dear God, please.  
  
Michael: Yeah. I think that everything's done.  
  
Jess: Yes.  
  
The four exit the building and enter their limousine. They give the driver the address of Coffee Addicts Anonymous.  
  
Jess: Ugh, it's over.  
  
Michael: You still have a long road of publicity crap in front of you.  
  
Jess: Why did I choose to become a writer?  
  
Rory: So you could tell everyone what goes on inside of your head.  
  
Will: Awww, how tacky.  
  
Rory: (smiles) I try.  
  
The limousine pulls up in front of Coffee Addicts Anonymous.  
  
Will: Coffee!!  
  
Rory: Ahhh, heaven.  
  
The four enter and walk over to the counter to order. Rory and Will are anxiously waiting to place their order.  
  
Rory: (to the person behind the counter) Large coffee with an espresso brownie.  
  
Will: I'll have the same.  
  
Rory and Will wait for their coffee and brownies and eagerly take them.  
  
Rory: Mmmm, coffee.  
  
After getting their own coffee and food, Jess and Michael go with Rory and Will to their usual table in the corner.  
  
Michael: So, what did you guys think about tonight?  
  
Will: The food was pretty crappy, but the company made up for it.  
  
Rory: Who's being tacky now?  
  
Will: Bite me.  
  
Rory: (makes a biting sound)  
  
Will: So, she likes it rough?  
  
Rory: Hush you.  
  
Will: Wait, what was that? Was that the trademark Rory Gilmore blush? Ha!  
  
Rory: So, Michael, did you have fun tonight?  
  
Michael: Nice try at changing the topic.  
  
Rory: Hey, none of you were going to save me.  
  
Jess: But it's so much fun to watch you squirm.  
  
Rory: But you aren't the one who is put in the position that results in squirming.  
  
Will: Did anyone else actually understand that?  
  
Jess: Yeah.  
  
Michael: Yup.  
  
The four continue to talk and tease one another and eventually leave the coffee shop and head off toward Rory and Will's apartment.  
  
Rory: I'm sooo tired. I could sleep for a whole day.  
  
Jess: (pulls Rory closer to him) That doesn't sound like a bad idea.  
  
Will: I say we let tomorrow be 'Sleep All Day' day. And we can play that Jason Mraz song in celebration.  
  
Rory: I love any guy that can have a song called 'Sleep All Day.'  
  
Jess: Lazy girl.  
  
Rory: (yawns) Yup, that's me.  
  
The four enter the apartment and the couples separate and go to their respective bedrooms to being the intended 24-hours of laziness.  
A/N: I think that I just wrote the longest chapter ever for one of my stories. I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter. I got kinda skimpy with the details at the end, but I hope that didn't take away from the general fluff of the chapter. I'll post another chapter as soon as possible, but I don't really know where I want the story to go next and school is real pain in the ass right now, so I'm not sure when the next one will be up. Please send me reviews, ideas, comments, anything. I love to get feedback so don't hesitate to write a review or email. I hope you liked this chapter because it took a lot of time to finally get out. Please please tell me what you thought! Until next time - Amy. 


	7. Changes

Disclaimer: If I was in any way affiliated with Gilmore Girls, Amy Sherman Palladino, The WB, or anything else, this thing would not be here. Besides, I'm a broke teenager.  
  
A/N: Thanks to everyone that has reviewed. I'm sorry that I'm so slow with updating, but school is evil and doesn't like to give me the time to write. I hope that you all like this chapter. Please review and tell me what you think and what you would like to see happen. Ideas and comments are greatly appreciated. And I apologize in advance for typos and errors (spelling and grammar).  
  
Time Heals All Wounds?  
  
Chapter Seven: Changes  
  
After sleeping late, everyone got up and searched for some breakfast in Rory and Will's kitchen. Unfortunately, they didn't find much. So, the group decided that it would be best if Jess and Michael went back to their apartments so they didn't have to wear Will's clothes and so they could get some coffee and food from Coffee Addicts Anonymous on their way back. After being gone for about an hour, Rory and Will hear a knock at the door.  
  
Will: (going to open the door) If you are not an extremely hot guy with his friend that is loved by Rory Gilmore, you better leave unless you have food or coffee.  
  
Mike: (the door is now open and you see him and Jess carrying bags from Coffee Addicts Anonymous and they have messenger bags with clothes in them) A simple hello would be good enough.  
  
Will: But where's the fun in that?  
  
Rory: (coming out of the kitchen) Please tell me you guys stopped and got junk food too. We're running low on that too.  
  
Will: (fake screaming) No!!! The world is coming to an end!  
  
Mike: Don't worry, I think the various pastries that we have can hold you off for a little while. You can get your sugar fix later.  
  
Will: Yay!  
  
Jess: Are we going to stand and eat here or are we going to sit down?  
  
Rory: Sitting? What is that?  
  
The four walk over to the couch and eat their breakfast while cartoons are on in the background.  
  
Rory: (throwing away garbage) So, about the junk food...  
  
Will: Or are lack of it.  
  
Rory: That's a little bit of a problem. I mean, what's a day of laziness without junk food?  
  
Mike: Or movies?  
  
Will: Oooh, good point.  
  
Rory: Smart boy.  
  
Will: How about you and Jess get the junk food and we'll take care of the movies.  
  
Rory: Please get at least one John Hughes movie. I'm in an 80s teen movie mood.  
  
Will: Yes Molly. (A/N: Ringwald - big 80s teen movie star.)  
  
Mike: Don't forget about the crappy movie theater style popcorn.  
  
Jess: I doubt that Rory would be able to forget something like that.  
  
The four exit the building and go their separate ways. Rory and Jess are soon walking into the local grocery store. Rory immediately goes to the aisle with the candy and junk food while Jess follows with two baskets to put everything in. When he finds Rory, she is already holding a couple of bags of candy.  
  
Jess: (gives her a basket) Here. I'm beginning to think that we will need a third.  
  
Rory: (smiles) We probably will.  
  
After going through the aisle with candy and chocolate in it, Rory and Jess have one basket filled with various types of gummy candy and chocolate. Next, they go toward the cookies, chips, and popcorn.  
  
Jess: (gives Rory the other basket to fill and takes the full one) I'm going to get another basket.  
  
Rory: (smiles) Have fun.  
  
Jess: You know, Luke would kill me if he saw what we were doing.  
  
Rory: And my mom would already have five baskets filled.  
  
Jess: (chuckles) Lorelai and her junk food obsession. I think that only her coffee addiction is greater than that.  
  
Rory: Coffee! We can't forget the coffee!  
  
Jess: (walking away) I think I'll get two more.  
  
Jess soon returns and finds Rory with the basket completely filled with different types of popcorn, chips, and cookies.  
  
Jess: I say we just leave this all in front of a gym.  
  
Rory: And deprive my stomach of all of this wonderful food?  
  
Jess: Nevermind.  
  
Rory: Come on, we still need the ice cream and coffee. Oooh, we can also get some muffins and doughnuts.  
  
Jess: It scares me to think that we'll actually be able to eat all of this.  
  
Rory: Of course we will.  
  
After getting a couple of containers of various types of Ben and Jerry's ice cream, some coffee, and some baked goods, Rory and Jess make their way toward the register.  
  
Jess: You have any idea how much this is going to cost?  
  
Rory: (puppy eyes) But it'll be worth it.  
  
Jess: True.  
  
While they are waiting on line to pay, Rory begins to look at a nearby newspaper. On the top is a little box with information about an article in the Arts section with a picture of Jess near it.  
  
Rory: (turns to Jess) Look at that copy of the Post.  
  
Jess: Do I want to?  
  
Rory: Just do it.  
  
Jess: Fine.  
  
He takes the paper and sees what Rory was talking about. He looks through the sections until he gets to the Arts section and sees what he was looking for.  
  
Jess: And the press storm begins.  
  
Rory: Come on, let's get it and read it later.  
  
Jess: If you want to. But yours will kick it's ass when it comes out tomorrow.  
  
Rory: Of course.  
  
After paying, Rory and Jess head back to the apartment. When they get the door, they are greeted by the always hyper Will.  
  
Will: Food!  
  
Jess: We have enough to last the day.  
  
Rory: Do you want to drink the ice cream or will you let us in?  
  
Mike: Mmm, gimme the ice cream. (looks in the bag) Phish Food!  
  
Jess: You've eaten it so many times that it's kinda stuck in my mind that it's one of your favorites.  
  
Will: Come on, we went for a mixture of teen movies, musicals, and stupid love movies in general.  
  
Rory: Which 80s movie did you get?  
  
Mike: We got Pretty in Pink and Some Kind of Wonderful.  
  
Rory: Good choices. I'm in a Duckie mood right now.  
  
Jess: May I admire you again today?  
  
Rory: Of course. And nice impersonation of Duckie.  
  
Jess: I try.  
  
Will: Hey, Mike, gimme that bag. If they keep this up I'm gonna be sick.  
  
Mike: I get to use it first.  
  
Rory: Funny. Let's go. I'm hungry and I wanna watch Pretty in Pink.  
  
Will: (takes the paper out of the bag) Hey, Ror, one isn't enough?  
  
Rory: Look at the top corner.  
  
Will: Awww, Jessie's in the paper. I'm so proud of you.  
  
Jess: Please don't call me that again. Liz used to call me that.  
  
Will: And the nickname flies out the window and my mind.  
  
Mike: So, did you read it yet?  
  
Rory: Nope. We were going to read it later.  
  
Mike: Why don't we just get it over with now?  
  
Rory: (reaches for the paper) All right. Let's see what they have to say.  
  
Lights are flashing, reporters are waiting, cameras are rolling, and all of this for one man, J.M. Danes, the author of Small Town Heart, which is expected to top booklists all over the nation when it is released. At the release party for his novel, Mr. Danes, whose real name is Jess Mariano, revealed secrets about himself and his novel to explain the many questions that were created by the book and his use of an alias.  
  
For those of you who have not read about Small Town Heart, here is a brief summary of the book, or you will find yourself lost later in the article. The story focuses on a young man named Anthony during his teenage years and what happens when he moves from the city to a small town where he knows no one, not even the uncle that he is living with. As you can tell from the title, the story is a love story and revolves around Anthony and his relationship with Rachel, 'the town's shining star.'  
  
Over the course of the novel, Anthony is able to win over Rachel, much to the dismay of her boyfriend of about two years, Darren. After her and Darren break up, Rachel finds herself being comforted by her friend Anthony, who she is in love with. The story then follows the couple through their senior year of high school and their different experiences.  
  
As the novel comes to a close, Anthony and Rachel are torn apart due to college and family. Rachel is going to Yale, while Anthony is moving to California to get to know his estranged father, James. The end is not really that. It is much more than a concluding chapter. It is the author telling us that the story is not yet over and the love that Anthony possess for Rachel is still going strong and he has not given up hope over the years.  
  
That story is more than a work of fiction. That is the story of Jess Mariano and Lorelai Leigh "Rory" Gilmore, who is better known as Leigh Gilmore Hayden, writer for the New York Times Book Review section. My colleague in the world of journalism is the main character in the latest bestseller.  
  
At last night's release party, the couple made their romance public and revealed the truth about their past and the present and hinted about the future.  
  
Before being attacked by questions by various members of the press, Mariano made a brief speech that answered many of the questions that he was about to be asked. Beginning with revealing his real name, Jess Mariano then described how the book was based on his life when he was younger and his relationship with Ms. Gilmore.  
  
After stating that the book was based on real life events, Jess Mariano revealed that Rachel was actually Leigh Gilmore Hayden and that their relationship had nothing to do with her upcoming article about him. Once he finished, Mariano answered different questions that range from what he plans to do for his next book to what he plans for his future with Gilmore.  
  
The answers that he provided were truthful and exposed his emotions. For his romantic future, sorry ladies, but he made it clear that he is in love with Ms. Gilmore and would do anything to remain with her. As for his career, well, he says that he already has his next book planned out.  
  
Yes, you guessed it. He plans for his next book to be a follow-up to Small Town Heart. Anthony and Rachel will be together again and maybe, this time, he will include an actual ending.  
  
Rory: (looking up from the paper) That's pretty much all of it.  
  
Will: (sarcastically) Let me go get a tissue.  
  
Jess: Funny.  
  
Mike: At least he was screaming that your book sucks or something.  
  
Rory: (hugs Jess) They like you, they really like you!  
  
Will: (laughs) Oh my God, you did not just say that.  
  
Rory: Maybe I did.  
  
Jess: I vote for watching the movies now.  
  
Will: Good idea. I only feel like watching fake emotional junk right now.  
  
The four grab their food and the movies and make themselves comfortable and begin to attack the pile of movies that they have. After watching Pretty in Pink, Some Kind of Wonderful, West Side Story, and Romeo and Juliet, the couples decided that they had enough for that day. Will and Mike decided that they would spend the night at Mike's apartment and Rory and Jess would stay there that night.  
  
Will: Have fun you two.  
  
Rory: We will.  
  
Will: Do stuff that I would do.  
  
Jess: That's the plan.  
  
Rory: (slaps his arm playfully and blushes) Jess!  
  
Jess: What, it's true.  
  
Mike: We better go. Breakfast tomorrow?  
  
Rory: Yup. See ya guys tomorrow.  
  
Will: Bye.  
  
Mike: Bye.  
  
Jess: Later.  
  
Rory: (closes the door and turns to Jess) So, what do you want to do now?  
  
Jess: (grins) I have a few ideas.  
  
Rory: Oh really.  
  
Jess wraps his arms around Rory's waist and begins to kiss her. Soon, the kiss becomes more passionate and Rory has her arms around Jess's neck. They make their way over to her bedroom, but Jess breaks the kiss.  
  
Jess: I'll be right back.  
  
Jess goes over to where he has his stuff and pulls out an envelope with Rory's name on it.  
  
Jess: (gives Rory the envelope) Here.  
  
Rory: (confused) What is it?  
  
Jess: Read and find out.  
  
Rory sits down on her bed and she begins to read the letter to herself.  
  
Rory,  
  
Ever since I first saw you all of those years ago sitting in your room, I have been sure of two things. First, I love you with all of my heart. As each day passes, my love for you only grows stronger. The second thing is that I want to be able to spend the rest of my life with you.  
  
When I was younger, I did not care about anything or anyone, and then you come into my life. I was used to a life of petty crime, drinking, drugs, and casual, meaningless relationships based on sex. You were able to help pull me out of that world and realize that there is much more out there for me and that I could be more than a screw up from the city.  
  
As soon as I arrived in Stars Hollow, everyone judged me, but you. You gave me a chance and waited to make your judgement about me after you got to know me. By giving me that chance, I was able to do something with you that I was never able to do before. I was able to open myself up to someone and truly welcome them into my life. I have not regretted doing that at all over the years.  
  
You have been able to help me in my life more than anyone. If you had not believed in me when we were younger, I am afraid to think about what I would be doing right now. You have changed me so much over the years and I am so grateful that you were able to draw me out of my shell and help me experience life.  
  
Rory, I have loved you for so long and will continue to love you as long as I am alive. You make me complete. You make me a better person. Sometimes I think about just how lucky I am to have you in my life.  
  
Right now, you're probably crying, so look at me since I am sitting right in front of you.  
  
Rory looks up at Jess as soon as she reads the previous sentence, and, as he predicted, there are tears in her eyes.  
  
Rory: (sniffles) Jess...I don't know what to say.  
  
Jess: (playing with something that is in his hand) That letter leaves some things out. What I am about to say, I couldn't include in that letter.  
  
Rory: What is it?  
  
Jess: Rory, I love you with all of my heart and soul. Will you marry me?  
  
Rory: Jess...I...  
  
Jess: (gives her the ring) You don't have to answer me right away. I know this is rushed.  
  
All Rory can think to do is kiss Jess. In her heart, she already knows her answer, but her mind is telling her to think it over.  
  
Later that night, Rory wakes up to see Jess lying next to her fast asleep and she gets up and goes over to where her computer is. She opens a familiar document and begins to furiously type away. Her face is filled with determination and love.  
  
As soon as she finishes, Rory goes over to the phone in the kitchen and calls her editor.  
  
Editor: (sleepily) Hello.  
  
Rory: Hey, I'm so sorry to call this late, but I have a big favor to ask you. I have a change to make to the Mariano article. I'll email it to you write now.  
  
Editor: This better be worth it.  
  
Rory: It is, believe me.  
  
Editor: Hold on.  
  
Rory waits patiently and after a couple of minutes, which seems like eternity to Rory, he comes back to the phone.  
  
Editor: You sure you want to do this?  
  
Rory: Absolutely.  
  
Editor: All right. I have a few calls to make, but this will just make it into tomorrow's paper.  
  
Rory: Thank you so much.  
  
Editor: Now go back to sleep before I change my mind.  
  
Rory: Yes sir. Thank you.  
  
Rory goes back to bed with a smile on her face.  
  
The next morning, Jess wakes up to see Rory fast asleep with her left hand resting by her head. He can't help but notice the ring that he purchased on her ring finger. For a minute, Jess thinks that he is just dreaming since he never thought that he would be with Rory again, let alone engaged to her. Instead of letting her sleep, Jess starts to wake Rory up.  
  
Jess: (to a half-asleep Rory) Hey sleepyhead.  
  
Rory: Mmm, hi.  
  
Jess: Have a good dream?  
  
Rory: Very.  
  
Jess: Really. Well, share it with me.  
  
Rory: I met this really caring and sexy guy when I was a teenager. We were friends who became more than that. He left. I was crushed. Time passed and I never got over him. Then, he suddenly appears again and before I know it, I'm going to his book release party.  
  
Jess: Sounds like a good dream.  
  
Rory: But you don't know the ending of it.  
  
Jess: Then tell it to me.  
  
Rory: Why don't you go get the copy of the paper that is sitting outside the door.  
  
Jess: Fine.  
  
Jess gets up and goes to the apartment door. He opens it and finds that morning's issue of the Times waiting in front of it. He takes the paper off the ground and heads back to Rory's bedroom.  
  
Jess: Now what do you want with the paper?  
  
Rory: (sits up) There's an article in there that you might want to read.  
  
Jess: Oh really?  
  
Rory: Yup.  
  
Jess pulls out the Book Review section and begins to look for Rory's article about him and his book. He finally sees it.  
  
Rory: Read.  
  
Jess: I already read it.  
  
Rory: Then read it again.  
  
Jess: All right.  
  
Jess begins to read the familiar words and as he reaches the point where the article used to end, he notices that there is more to read.  
  
Jess: (looks up) You extended it?  
  
Rory: Just read.  
  
Jess begins to read the unfamiliar portion of the article.  
  
Now that all of you have read about Small Town Heart and my relationship to it's author, Jess Mariano, you might have a few questions. First of all, 'Rachel' and 'Anthony' have been reunited. It might have taken a few years, but things are finally they way that they should be. In fact, they keep getting better each day that I spend with Jess.  
  
As for a question that I have wanted to answer for a long time, my answer is yes. Jess, my answer is yes. I have thought about this for so long, even when we were no longer together. I love you, I always have and I always will. So, yes, I will marry you.  
  
I know, this is a very public way to tell the man that I love that I will marry him, but he chose a very public way to share our story, so what do you expect?  
  
Jess: (looks up at Rory) Ror, I...  
  
Rory: You...  
  
Jess: (hugs her) I love you so much.  
  
Rory: I love you too.  
  
Not long after Jess finished reading Rory's article, there was a knock at the door and you could hear Will's voice.  
  
Will: She's mine. Jess, you can't take her from me.  
  
Jess: (opens the door) What about Mike?  
  
Will: Nevermind. You can have Rory.  
  
Rory: Thanks.  
  
Will: I needed a barf bag while I read your article. Very emotional and sappy. It was great.  
  
Rory: Thanks.  
  
Mike: Excellent job Ror.  
  
Ror: Can we go get some coffee now. I really need it.  
  
Jess: You always need coffee.  
  
Rory: True.  
  
A/N: If the formatting, the bolds and italics, doesn't work I'm sorry, but ff.net doesn't like it when I try to do that. It could just be my stupidness when it comes to computers though. Well, I hope that you all liked this chapter. I have an idea for the next, which will be a little bit of a jump in time. If you have any ideas for what you would like to see happen, I will gladly read them. I really want to know what you guys would like to see happen since I'm not sure how much more I could write for this story. So, please review and I'll try to update sooner. 


	8. Mini Me and Boy Toys

Disclaimer: If I was in any way affiliated with Gilmore Girls, Amy Sherman Palladino, The WB, or anything else, this thing would not be here. Besides, I'm a broke teenager.  
  
A/N: I am so sorry that I haven't updated, but I think you all know how evil school can be. Between different reports and the generally huge workload, I haven't had the time to write. I couldn't even think of stuff when I was 'taking notes' in English or History class, which is where I usually end up writing large portions of my stories. Like always, thanks to the people who reviewed. I really appreciate the comments and stuff. Thanks to Alece for the idea of having Rory call Lorelai and fill her in on everything since I pretty much ignored her the whole time unless she was involved in a joke someone was making. Please please please send in any ideas you have and I just might use them. Well, on to the story now...  
  
Time Heals All Wounds  
  
Chapter Eight: Mini Me and Boy Toys  
  
It is now Sunday, the day after Rory's article and answer were printed, and she finds herself with some free time since Jess and Mike are busy with the book and Will is out with some of his friends.  
  
Rory: (mentally) What to do?  
  
Rory: (to herself) Oh my God, Mom! I haven't told her anything, yet. Crap!  
  
Rory frantically searches for the phone and finds it under the couch with some DVD cases and some of Will's socks. She quickly dials the number of the Crap Shack.  
  
Lorelai: Luke and Lorelai's House of Fun.  
  
Rory: Don't say that to me ever again.  
  
Lorelai: Mini-me!  
  
Rory: Hey mom.  
  
Lorelai: You haven't called me since forever.  
  
Rory: It hasn't been that long.  
  
Lorelai: Hush child. Tell me something interesting has happened because I have plenty of time to kill.  
  
Rory: Quite a few things have happened actually.  
  
Lorelai: Tell me more, tell me more.  
  
Rory: Have you been watching Grease?  
  
Lorelai: It was just on VH1, sorry.  
  
Rory: With your luck, they'll play it at least five more times since they always do that.  
  
Lorelai: Gotta love those people at VH1.  
  
Rory: Are we going to talk about VH1's programming people or me?  
  
Lorelai: We'll talk about Princess Rory now. Hey, that makes me a queen! Yay.  
  
Rory: Has Luke reconsidered having you committed yet?  
  
Lorelai: I always use the Gilmore charm to change his mind.  
  
Rory: Ugh, stop there.  
  
Lorelai: Stopping. Now, what has been happening in the wonderful world of Rory Gilmore?  
  
Rory: I'll start you from the beginning.  
  
Lorelai: Nice place to start.  
  
Rory: I thought so. Well, remember how I told you that J.M. Danes was actually Jess?  
  
Lorelai: Yup.  
  
Rory: Well, after that night, we spent a lot of time together. Basically catching up and we pretty much started from where we left off all those years ago.  
  
Lorelai: Awww. I knew you two were going to find each other again.  
  
Rory: Thank you Miss Cleo.  
  
Lorelai: No problem my child.  
  
Rory: Well, there's some more stuff about Jess and myself that you don't know...  
  
Lorelai: Oh, oh, oh! Can I guess?!?  
  
Rory: Be my guest.  
  
Lorelai: You're keeping Bob the bed company!  
  
Rory: Yes.  
  
Lorelai: Ack, dirty thoughts in mommy's head.  
  
Rory: I'll tell you the rest since you probably won't be able to guess it.  
  
Lorelai: Hurry up with it then, I'm growing a beard here.  
  
Rory: Well, two days ago, Jess asked me to marry him.  
  
Lorelai: EEEE!! Yay! Rebel without a cause is going to be my son in law.  
  
Rory: Yup. Well, in a way, you were already related to him through marriage.  
  
Lorelai: Hush, that makes us sound like in-breeders from Hicksville, USA.  
  
Rory: Good point.  
  
Lorelai: Yay, my baby's getting married!  
  
Rory: Yup.  
  
Lorelai: Hey, you and lover boy should come up this weekend.  
  
Rory: I'll talk to him and Mike about it.  
  
Lorelai: Mike?  
  
Rory: Jess's publisher and friend and Will's boyfriend.  
  
Lorelai: Will has a new boy toy?  
  
Rory: Yup.  
  
Lorelai: Here's a crazy idea, have all four of them come. I miss Will. We need to think of new ways to pick on Taylor and the town meeting on Friday would be a perfect time to annoy him.  
  
Rory: All right, I'll ask them when I see them later. If they say no, you'll at least have me for a couple days.  
  
Lorelai: Yay, I get to see my soon to be married daughter!  
  
Rory: I'll call you later when I talk to the guys, bye mom.  
  
Lorelai: Love ya sweets, bye.  
  
Rory: Love you too.  
  
Rory hangs up the phone and goes to her room. She looks around the room and soon finds her copy of 'Small Town Heart.' Then, she goes to the kitchen to make coffee and sits on the couch once it's done to re-read the book.  
  
After reading for a couple of hours, Rory falls asleep and does not notice when Will enters the apartment.  
  
Will: Rory? (sees her asleep on the couch) Looks like someone had an exciting day.  
  
Will goes over to the couch and picks up Rory and carries her into her room. He puts her on her bed and pulls the covers up to her chin.  
  
Will: (kisses her forehead) Sweet dreams.  
  
~*~ The next day ~*~  
  
Rory wakes up and finds herself in her bed, wondering how she got from there to the couch. Then, she hears Will in the kitchen making some coffee and searching for something to eat.  
  
Will: (when he sees Rory) Hey there sleepyhead.  
  
Rory: Hey. Coffee please.  
  
Will: Yes master.  
  
Rory: I trained you well.  
  
Will: That you did. Now, you might want to go shower unless you feel like sporting the grunge slash just woke-up look to work today.  
  
Rory: I knew there was a reason why I have you around.  
  
Will: Exactly. I'm only here to remind you to shower, prepare you coffee, put you in your bed  
  
Rory: (cuts Will off) Dirty!  
  
Will: Well, would you like to sleep on the oh so comfortable couch?  
  
Rory: Nope.  
  
Will: See, you only have me around for three reasons.  
  
Rory: Nope, you're missing two.  
  
Will: And what would those two reasons be?  
  
Rory: You're the big strong protector.  
  
Will: Just like He-Man! That man is my idol.  
  
Rory: You only idolize him because of the implied homosexuality and of his muscles.  
  
Will: And your point is?  
  
Rory: (chuckles) Nevermind.  
  
Will: (whining) Come on, what's the other reason? Tell me!  
  
Rory: You're nice to stare at.  
  
Will: You only keep me around to protect you and oogle my goodies?  
  
Rory: You gotta stop watching Bring It On.  
  
Will: You're being a cheertator and a pain in my ass!  
  
Rory: (pinches Will) Now, that's being a pain in your ass.  
  
Will: You better run Gilmore!  
  
Rory hurries off to the bathroom to get ready while Will watches some cartoons. After about half an hour, Rory emerges from her bedroom dressed and ready.  
  
Rory: (looks at the TV) How educational.  
  
Will: I'll have you know that Gretchen is really smart.  
  
Rory: Of course. How could I forget the educational benefits of watching Recess?  
  
Will: I have no idea.  
  
Rory: Oh, before I forget, what do you think about a little trip?  
  
Will: (excited) Oh, oh, where?  
  
Rory: Calm down, it's only Stars Hollow.  
  
Will: Yay! When? I need some of Luke's coffee. I haven't had that in so long. Mmmm....Luke's coffee.  
  
Rory: Calm down Homer. Friday.  
  
Will: Yay! Wait, I had plans with Mike.  
  
Rory: Well, mom wants you, Jess, and Mike to come.  
  
Will: Yay.  
  
Rory: Yeah, she wanted to meet your new boy toy.  
  
Will: And I bet she wants to meet yours too.  
  
Rory: Which one? I mean, I have so many...  
  
Will: Remind me to tell Jess that later.  
  
Rory: (feigns innocence) What are you talking about?  
  
Will: (smiles) I have no idea.  
  
Rory: We gotta get going.  
  
Will: No! Mommy, don't make me go!  
  
Rory: That is a disturbing thought.  
  
Will: (places his hands over his heart) Thanks, I'm touched.  
  
Rory: Come on, let's go.  
  
Will: Ugh, fine!  
  
Rory and Will make their way to work and go to their respective working areas. After Rory receives some praise from her co-workers, she goes to see her editor, Mr. Dunlay, and receives her next assignment. While she is talking to him, she mentions her upcoming vacaction.  
  
Editor: You can take all next week off it you want to. You definitely deserved it with all of the good work that you have been doing.  
  
Rory: Thank you Mr. Dunlay.  
  
Rory exits his office and goes toward her desk to begin working on her next assignment. After working for about two hours, Rory decides to call Jess and ask him about going to Stars Hollow.  
  
Jess: (answers his cell phone) Yeah?  
  
Rory: You always knew how to answer the phone.  
  
Jess: Hey.  
  
Rory: Hi. Having fun?  
  
Jess: Tons. Mike is a slavedriver.  
  
Mike: (looks at Jess) Hey!  
  
Rory: Tell him I said hi.  
  
Jess: (to Mike) Rory says hi.  
  
Mike: (shouts) Hi Rory.  
  
Rory: Yikes, someone's loud.  
  
Jess: Yeah, and you only heard that over the phone. It's worse when he's in the same room as you.  
  
Rory: Ick.  
  
Jess: Yeah. So, what's up?  
  
Rory: I needed a break from working and I needed to ask you something. Mike too.  
  
Jess: No, I will not participate in a foursome with you, Will, and Mike. Three is as high as I will go.  
  
Rory: Damn! Well, that leaves the other question. Do you think that you and Mike could escape the craziness for a couple of days to come with me and Will to Stars Hollow?  
  
Jess: I think so. If not, you'll just have to kidnap us.  
  
Rory: Yay. Oh, you should start thinking of things to do to Taylor since there's a town meeting Friday and mom's running out of ideas of how to annoy him.  
  
Jess: That should be easy. Hmm, what haven't I dont to Taylor over the years?  
  
Rory: Well, you can keep thinking about that, but I gotta get back to work.  
  
Jess: All right.  
  
Rory: Love you, bye.  
  
Jess: Love you too.  
  
Rory hangs up the phone and goes back to work.  
  
In Michael's office, Jess fills him in on the conversation.  
  
Mike: (jokingly) What was that I heard about a foursome?  
  
Jess: (grins) Nothing. Listen, Rory and Will are going to Stars Hollow for a couple of days and she wants us to come.  
  
Mike: Perfect timing, all of this crap is really starting to bug me.  
  
Jess: Good, because I was going to go even if you said no.  
  
Mike: That's what I thought.  
  
~*~ Fast forward to Thursday night. Mike and Jess are staying at Will and Rory's that night and have their stuff for the weeklong trip. ~*~  
  
Jess: Rory, if your packing habits or anywhere close to what they used to be, you should start now.  
  
Will: Was she a mix of a snail and a packrat then too?  
  
Jess: Yeah.  
  
Rory: Hello, I'm right here!  
  
Will: Oh, there you are, and here I thought you were in your room packing.  
  
Rory: Fine! You guys win, I'll go start packing.  
  
Mike: (to Will) Way to be subtle.  
  
Will: If I tried that approach, we'd still be talking about how some people need more time to pack than others.  
  
Mike: (nods in understanding)  
  
Jess: I'm gonna go make sure she doesn't make too much.  
  
Will: She will, no mater how hard you try.  
  
Rory: (from her room) I heard that!  
  
Will: (shouting back to Rory) And you think that bothers me?  
  
Rory: Grrr.  
  
Will: Watch out Jess, she's starting to growl.  
  
Mike: Dirty.  
  
Jess: I'll just have to take my chances then.  
  
Jess walks over to Rory's room while Will and Mike sit on the couch and watch TV.  
  
Jess: (standing in the doorway) Knock knock.  
  
Rory: Funny, you never used to do that.  
  
Jess: Yeah, well, I got myself some manners now.  
  
Rory: Apparently, your grammatical skills have worsened.  
  
Jess: Yeah, Mike had a field day fixing all of the errors in the book.  
  
Rory: I can only imagine how much time that it took him to fix it.  
  
Jess: All right, enough about my grammar skills, or lack thereof.  
  
Rory: Fine. Now, help me pack.  
  
Jess: (in a sarcastic, girly voice think teach me tonight in the car) Yay! Now, you just have to bring that dress.  
  
Rory: (laughs) That was quite possibly the weirdest voice I have ever heard.  
  
Jess: Gee, thanks.  
  
Rory: No problem.  
  
After a few small arguments and occassionally seeking the advice of Will and Mike, Rory managed to fill a medium sized bag with all of her clothes for the next week.  
  
Jess: I'm impressed. You managed to fit everything into a normal sized bag.  
  
Rory: Well, I didn't do it on my own.  
  
Jess: Of course, the packing fairy helped you.  
  
Rory: (bursts into laughter)  
  
Jess: What? (realizes what Rory is laughing about) Oh crap, I just called myself the packing fairy.  
  
Rory: (still laughing) You are so getting teased about that.  
  
Jess: If you love me, you'll forget that I ever made that comment.  
  
Rory: Damn, you win this time.  
  
Jess: Ha.  
  
Rory: That was unfair.  
  
Jess: Life's unfair.  
  
Rory: How profound.  
  
Jess: (smirks) I try.  
  
Will: (from the living room) Are you two done devouring each other's faces?  
  
Rory: We were waiting for you two to be done!  
  
Will: I have needs!  
  
Jess: So do I!  
  
Rory: (walking into the living room) I'm going to be stuck in a small car with three horny guys. Hooray for me.  
  
~*~ The next day ~*~  
  
Will: COFFEE!  
  
Jess: You have been around Rory way too much.  
  
Rory: Hey!  
  
Will: Awww, you know I love you!  
  
Rory: If you loved me, you'd be with me not Mike.  
  
Will: (looks like he's thinking) Well....  
  
Mike: Ha ha, very funny.  
  
Will: (smiles) Well, I thought so.  
  
Rory: (singing like the cookie monster on sesame street) C is for coffee...  
  
Will: D is for doughnut...  
  
Mike: E is for espresso...  
  
Jess: No way, you three can play your little alphabet game, but don't include me in the insanity.  
  
Rory: Fine. F is for frosting...  
  
Will: G is for um.... Golden Grahams!  
  
Mike: H is for how coffee.  
  
Rory: That was weak.  
  
Mike: Yeah. I couldn't think of anything else.  
  
Jess: Let's go before you three start that again.  
  
Will: Yes master.  
  
Jess: (makes a noise that sounds like a whip)  
  
Rory, Mike, Will: Dirty!  
  
Jess: Well, you three corrupted me.  
  
Will: Oh well. Now, are we going to get coffee or not? Let me warn you, I will go into stereotypical gay guy mode and demand coffee until I get it and throw a tantrum if necessary.  
  
Rory: Calm down, we're going.  
  
Will: Damn, I wanted to pull out the acting skills.  
  
Rory: What acting skills? Besides, you can do that when we get to Stars Hollow.  
  
Jess: Do that to creep Taylor out.  
  
Will: Yes! You are brilliant! Of course, I'll need a little help.  
  
Mike: No problem. I love to annoy the conservative people.  
  
~*~ A couple hours later, the group is driving into Stars Hollow. ~*~  
  
Jess: (in the driver's seat, turns toward Rory who is next to him) I can't believe I'm back her after all this time.  
  
Rory: Wait until Miss Patty sees you.  
  
Will: You are in for some major ass-pinching! She wouldn't get away from me last time I was here.  
  
Rory: (laughs) Oh, I remember that. I think that if we had pasted your face onto another guy's she still would have gone after you.  
  
Mike: Well, maybe I can run a little interference this time.  
  
Will: No, she'll just molest you instead.  
  
Mike: (sarcastically) Yippie. Jess, I really see the small town in the middle of nowhere description.  
  
Jess: Stars Hollow, aka Small Town America.  
  
Mike: Hide me from the unicorns.  
  
Will: Wait until you see the gnomes.  
  
Jess: They stare.  
  
Mike: Can we decapitate one of them?  
  
Rory: Hey!  
  
Jess: Oh, come on, you even admitted that some of them are creepy.  
  
Rory: I swear one of them faces directly into my old bedroom.  
  
Mike: Someone's a perv.  
  
Jess: I never thought of Babbette and Morey like that. (fake shudders)  
  
Rory: Enough with the gnomes. It's creeping me out.  
  
Jess: (pulling up in front of Luke's) Fine.  
  
Will: COFFEE!  
  
The four exit the car and Rory is the first to go through the door. Lorelai is sitting at the counter drinking coffee and turns around when she hears the bells.  
  
Lorelai: (gets up and goes toward Rory) Gilmore!  
  
Rory: (embraces Lorelai) Gilmore-Danes!  
  
Lorelai: (pulls away from Rory) Now, who to hug first....since you (points at Will) are closer, you win.  
  
Will: Hey Lorelai.  
  
Lorelai: (pulls away from Will) Well, Stars Hollow's resident bad boy is all grown up.  
  
Jess: That's what nine years does to a person.  
  
Lorelai: It's good to see the sarcasm's still there. (turns to Mike) And you must be Mike.  
  
Mike: Hello.  
  
Lorelai: Well, now that that part's done, let's eat!  
  
The group goes and sits at a table by the window.  
  
Lorelai: LUKEY! FEED YOU STARVING WIFE AND STEP-DAUGHTER!  
  
Luke: (from the kitchen) I'll be right out!  
  
Jess: Someone hasn't changed.  
  
Rory: Nope. Still the same old Luke.  
  
Luke: (now in the main part of the diner and approaching the group) Jess?  
  
Jess: In the flesh.  
  
Jess gets up from where he's sitting and he and Luke hug, well, whatever guys do that resembles hugging.  
  
Luke: I didn't know you were coming.  
  
Jess: You mean Lorelai wasn't talking non-stop since she found out?  
  
Lorelai: Hey! I thought it would be a nice surprise.  
  
Jess sits down again and now it's Rory's turn to hug Luke. After Rory sits down again, Luke is introduced to Mike.  
  
Luke: (extends his hand to Mike) Luke Danes.  
  
Mike: Mike Kerr.  
  
Lorelai: Well, now that you know everyone, we need food!  
  
Luke: (takes out his order pad) How many burgers?  
  
After collecting all of the orders, Luke went back into the kitchen to help Caesar.  
  
Lorelai: So, what did you guys think of to do to Taylor?  
  
Will: The classic, gay guys being affectionate one never fails.  
  
Lorelai: Good. What else.  
  
Jess: (smirks) Just wait a little for the town meeting. Will and I have something interesting planned.  
  
Lorelai: Tell me!  
  
Jess: Nope.  
  
Lorelai: (to Rory) Tell me!  
  
Rory: I would, but I have no idea what they're talking about.  
  
Lorelai: Must be good if you don't know what it is.  
A/N: Sorry this took so long. I tried to make this chapter long, but it ended up being a huge amount of fluff. I'll post the next chapter as soon as I can, but I have no idea what Jess and Will are going to do to Taylor so I gotta think of something. If you have any ideas for a prank they might pull or something, please tell me because it will probably take me a month to think of something good. Sorry about the insane fluff and the time jumps, but I just wanted to get to the four of them being in Stars Hollow. Don't worry, the next chapter will have some encounters with everyone's favorite townies and maybe a couple surprises. Hehe. Well, please review! Feel free to flame, that's better than nothing! 


	9. Taylor You're Just Jealous

Disclaimer: If I was in any way affiliated with Gilmore Girls, Amy Sherman Palladino, The WB, or anything else, this thing would not be here. Besides, I'm a broke teenager.  
  
A/N: I'm so sorry that I'm so slow with the updates. Hopefully you can understand that school can be a major pain in the ass, especially when you are failing and you have the threat of summer school if you don't pass. Sorry again for being so slow. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed. IloveJess, you don't have to risk your life reading and reviewing. ;) I just want you all to know how much I appreciated the feedback and keep it up! I hope you guys like the idea that I came up with since I didn't receive any suggestions. Well, like always, please review and tell me what you think, even if it's a flame.  
  
Time Heals All Wounds?  
  
Chapter Nine: Taylor, You're Just Jealous  
  
The group is sitting in the diner waiting to go to the town meeting. Luke is cleaning up the diner while Lorelai and Rory talk to each other and the three other guys are talking to one another.  
  
Mike: (the guys just told him their plan) You sure you guys want to do this?  
  
Will: Believe me, it's worth it to piss off Taylor.  
  
Jess: Plus, it'll be an interesting show.  
  
Mike: All right. I can't believe you sickos actually thought of this.  
  
Will: Well, it was mainly me.  
  
Jess: The second part was all you.  
  
Will: True, very true.  
  
Jess: We should go now if we want to get done in time.  
  
Will: (looks at his watch) Yeah.  
  
Jess gets up while Will leans over and kisses Mike goodbye.  
  
Mike: Don't get caught.  
  
Will: We won't.  
  
Jess goes over to Rory.  
  
Jess: (wraps his arms around Rory's waist) I'll see you later.  
  
Rory: But, the meeting is starting in ten minutes.  
  
Jess: I'll be fashionably late.  
  
Lorelai: (joining the conversation) Hey, that's my job.  
  
Rory: And it's Luke's job to get you there on time.  
  
Lorelai: I hate it when you're right.  
  
Rory: But you still love me.  
  
Lorelai: Stop being right! Luke! Rory's being mean!  
  
Jess: You'd think her craziness would be enough to drive me away from joining this family.  
  
Rory: (pouts) Then I'd be all alone...  
  
Jess: And you are my reason for tolerating the craziness.  
  
Rory: (smiles) Good.  
  
Jess: I gotta go.  
  
Rory: What are you two planning on doing?  
  
Jess: Annoying the crap out of Taylor.  
  
Rory: Care to elaborate on the plan?  
  
Jess: Nope.  
  
Will then walks up behind the two.  
  
Will: You ready?  
  
Jess: (to Will) Yeah. (to Rory) I'll see you later, have fun.  
  
Rory: Why do I have the feeling that I'm not being told a lot.  
  
Will: Because you aren't.  
  
Rory: (sarcastic) Gee, thanks.  
  
Jess: No problem.  
  
With that, Will and Jess exit the diner. They walk around to the back of the diner and run the back way toward Lorelai and Luke's house. After they collected the necessary items, they discretely make their way over to Taylor's house.  
  
Once they arrive, the two look around to make sure they can go ahead with their plan. As soon as they feel it's safe to begin, they take out spray paint, shaving cream, and silly string among other things.  
  
Will: One cardigan man picture on the lawn coming right up.  
  
Jess: (sarcastically) Don't forget the cape.  
  
Will: I won't, don't worry. I've been looking forward to doing this ever since you thought of it.  
  
Jess: I'm proud. Now hurry up.  
  
Will: (mock salute) Yes, sir! Have fun with your little job.  
  
Jess: (grins) Oh, I will.  
  
After going through a couple of cans of spray paint, shaving cream, and silly string, Jess and Will have managed to make Taylor's lawn look like a mix between a tye-die shirt, comic strip, and chalkboard. There are various phrases and pictures drawn on the lawn including: a picture of Cardigan Man saying 'Cardigan Man Taylor is here to take over Stars Hollow', the words to the candy man song from willy wonka but they were of course altered by Jess to give them a lewd connotation, the outline of a body (classic), 'Taylor Doose rocks my socks', and the highly popular 'Taylor Doose is NOT God, no matter how hard he tries.'  
  
Will: I'd say our work here is done.  
  
Jess: I have another idea...  
  
Jess leads Will over to Doose's Market, but they dump the cans in the garbage before entering. Once they are inside, they go with the classic prank of rearranging his shelves.  
  
Meanwhile, back at the diner, Luke, Lorelai, Mike, and Rory left a few minutes after Will and Jess to head over to Miss Patty's for the town meeting. Luke and Lorelai sit two rows ahead of Mike and Rory, who are in the back with two empty seats near them.  
  
Rory: (to Mike) Are you going to tell me anything about what they are planning?  
  
Mike: I can only tell you about that involves you.  
  
Rory: Which is???  
  
Mike: You'll just have to play along with me here, okay? Just pretend that I'm Jess or something.  
  
Rory: (unsure) Ummm, okay.  
  
Mike leans over and kisses Rory and like he said, she goes along with it. If you didn't know that Mike and Rory weren't dating, you could have easily been fooled into thinking they were together. They continue kissing for a couple of minutes and people around them begin to whisper about Rory and the unfamiliar man that she is with, especially since some of them have seen the ring on Rory's left hand.  
  
Then, Miss Patty opens the door and hurries inside and just makes it before the meeting starts.  
  
Taylor: (from the podium) Patty, will you please be on time from now on?  
  
Miss Patty: Calm down Taylor, you didn't start the meeting yet.  
  
Miss Patty starts walking toward her seat in the front of the room when she sees Mike and Rory kissing. Being the huge gossip that she is, Miss Patty can't help but stop and talk to Rory and hopefully find something out about the unfamiliar man that she is kissing. By the time Miss Patty is close to them, Mike has moved down to Rory's neck and she continues to go along with what he is doing.  
  
Miss Patty: Excuse me, Rory, dear, who is this delicious man that you are with?  
  
Rory: (flustered) Hi Miss Patty. This is Mike.  
  
Mike breaks away from Rory for a brief moment to give Miss Patty a quick 'hello' and then goes back to kissing Rory.  
  
Miss Patty: (motions to Rory's left hand) Congratulations on your engagement honey.  
  
Mike: (stops what he is doing and cuts Rory off) Thanks.  
  
Rory: (looks briefly at Mike) Yes, thank you Miss Patty.  
  
Miss Patty: Well, you two have fun.  
  
Miss Patty then walks away from the couple and toward a peeved looking Taylor.  
  
Taylor: (bangs the gavel thingy) Everyone, could I please have your attention?  
  
Taylor manages to get the attention of some people, but most of the people in attendance that night are still talking about Rory.  
  
Taylor: (gavel time again) Everyone, please, we have important matters to discuss this evening. Everyone's undivided attention is pertinent to insure that this meeting will be effective.  
  
Some more people turn around and shut up so Taylor can stop his whining.  
  
Taylor: Excuse me, you two in the rear of the room, this is a public meeting not a movie theater.  
  
Babette: (shouts from her seat) Oh, pipe down Taylor. Let the kids have some fun.  
  
Taylor: Lorelai, will you please ask your daughter to stop what she is doing.  
  
Lorelai: No can do.  
  
Taylor: Lorelai, she is distracting people from focusing on why we are all here tonight.  
  
Lorelai: Taylor, she's 27. I can't stop her from kissing a guy.  
  
Just before Taylor opens his mouth to say something back to Lorelai, the door opens and Will and Jess appear.  
  
Jess: So, what did we miss?  
  
Will: (looking at Mike and Rory) Apparently a lot.  
  
Jess stands there just staring at Rory and Mike and he manages to put on a look of hurt and shock to make everything look more real.  
  
Taylor: Gentlemen, this is a town meeting, not a source of entertainment. It only concerns residents of the town.  
  
Will: (ignoring Taylor) Mike! What the hell are you doing?!  
  
Mike: (playing along...his voice is a little shaky) Will, hey.  
  
Will: Don't 'hey' me! How can you do this to me? To Jess? Do you not care about us at all?  
  
Mike: (gets up) You have no idea what you are talking about!  
  
Will: (really pissed off and hurt) Really. Because it looks a lot like I just walked in on my boyfriend making out with my roommate who is engaged to his friend! Now, where did I go wrong?!  
  
Mike: (shouting) I didn't mean to do this! You have to believe me! (calmer) I didn't mean to hurt you or Jess.  
  
Will: (really upset) Yeah, well you did! Does our relationship really mean that little to you?  
  
Mike: (defensive and trying to sound apologetic) Of course not.  
  
Will: (pissed) I'm just another name on your list of conquests.  
  
Mike: No you aren't! Will, I didn't mean to hurt you. (sincere) I really do care about you.  
  
Will: Forget it!  
  
Will storms out of the building and Mike follows him. Jess and Rory have just been looking at each other the whole time and then Jess breaks the silence.  
  
Jess: (says quietly) How could you?  
  
Rory: (takes a step towards Jess) Jess, I-  
  
Jess: (cuts her off) Look at your left hand. Does that mean absolutely nothing to you?  
  
Rory: (pleading) Of course not! Jess, I love you.  
  
Jess: Really? You have an odd way of showing it.  
  
Rory: (walks over to Jess) Jess, please...  
  
Jess: (pushes Rory away from him) Forget it.  
  
Jess leaves the building and Lorelai quickly exits her seat and goes over to Rory who has begun to cry. Everyone is quiet is just looks at Lorelai and Rory, who are standing in the middle of the room hugging one another while Rory continues to whimper.  
  
Lorelai: (trying to calm Rory) Shhh...it'll be okay honey.  
  
Rory: (through her 'tears') No, it won't. How could I have done something so stupid?  
  
Lorelai: Sweetie, everything will turn out okay. You can't give up yet.  
  
After a couple more minutes, the door opens once again and everyone in the room is confused except for Lorelai and Rory. Will, Jess, and Mike walk over to Lorelai and Rory.  
  
Will: (says quietly so only the five people involved hear) Good job people. Ready for the bow?  
  
Lorelai: Yay!  
  
The five people turn around, join hands, and then they bow.  
  
Will: Thank you, thank you. We'll be here all week.  
  
Once everyone realizes that everything was just an act they applaud. Well, not Taylor since he is still pissed that his town meeting was turned into a joke.  
  
Taylor: Everyone please, this is not a theater.  
  
Mike: (kisses Will) Yup, definitely better than Rory.  
  
Rory: Hey!  
  
Taylor: Everyone, please take your seats so we can finally start the meeting.  
  
Jess: What crawled up his ass?  
  
Lorelai: I don't even want to think about it.  
  
Lorelai goes back to her seat next to Luke and the two couples sit down in the seats that they had from before.  
  
Will: Now, for the fun stuff.  
  
Mike: Which is?  
  
Will: This. (he leans over and kisses Mike and they continue to kiss.)  
  
Jess: Now that is a better image than Mike kissing you.  
  
Rory: Yeah. Don't get me wrong, I like Mike, but I never want to kiss him like that again.  
  
Jess: Good.  
  
Taylor: (bangs his gavel) All right, now that I have everyone's attention. (then he sees Mike and Will) Gentlemen, please refrain from doing that during the meeting.  
  
Will: Why should we? Is there some crazy town ordinance against kissing?  
  
Taylor: It is inappropriate.  
  
Will: Bull.  
  
Taylor: Excuse me?!  
  
Will: You heard me.  
  
Taylor: Young man, this is a public forum and people do not need to witness your inappropriate behavior.  
  
Will: (quietly, but people around him can hear) Homophobe.  
  
Jess: Hey, Taylor, is this appropriate? (He kisses Rory.)  
  
Taylor: Young people today need to learn some manners.  
  
Will: Oh, bite me Taylor!  
  
Taylor: Excuse me?  
  
Will: You're just jealous that we're getting some and you aren't.  
  
Taylor: That's it. Tonight's meeting is postponed until tomorrow evening at seven.  
  
Jess: (sarcastic) Yippie.  
  
Taylor: And you four are not permitted to attend.  
  
Mike: Try and stop us.  
  
Taylor: Ugh! (he storms out of the building)  
  
Will: Wait until he gets home.  
  
Jess: I wish we could see his face when he sees everything.  
  
Rory: I am so lost right now. Care to fill me in?  
  
Jess: Will and I decorated Taylor's yard a little.  
  
Will: Let's just say that there's a picture of Cardigan Man among other things.  
  
Rory: You guys are evil.  
  
Will: But you still love us.  
  
Rory: I don't know how, but I do.  
  
Will: Yay! (pauses) So, what next?  
  
Rory: Pie!  
  
Lorelai: (approaching the group) Did I hear someone say pie?!?  
  
Jess: Yeah, your clone.  
  
Lorelai: (turns to Luke) Lukey, you can't deprive your wife and step- daughter of yummy pie.  
  
Luke: Fine. Come on.  
  
The group heads over to the diner and have some pie and ice cream. After sitting and talking for a little, they see Taylor march over to the diner door.  
  
Taylor: (mad, points at Jess) You!  
  
Jess: (acts innocent) What?  
  
Taylor: Don't give me that attitude. I know you did it!  
  
Jess: (annoyed and amused) Gee, what did I do now Taylor?  
  
Taylor: You know what I'm talking about.  
  
Jess: If I did, would I ask you?  
  
Taylor: I know you were the one who vandalized my property.  
  
Jess: Give me a break! I'm in town a day and I'm already getting accused of something. I swear, you're like a reincarnated Nazi. (A/N: Not to be offensive. Me even Jewish.)  
  
Taylor: I know that you were the one since you were late for the town meeting.  
  
Jess: I was fixing Will's car! Geez. Am I not allowed to do that?  
  
Taylor: I know for a fact that you are the one who desecrated my property.  
  
Jess: That's a load of crap Taylor. How could I have done that and fixed Will's car at the same time? Did someone clone me and forget to tell me about it?  
  
Taylor: I will prove it! Wait and see!  
  
Taylor then leaves the dinner all red in the face and pissed off.  
  
Lorelai: What did you two do to his lawn.  
  
Jess: Just a little decorating.  
  
Lorelai: I wanna see!  
  
Jess: Go ahead. Will and I had a fun time doing it so hopefully someone will appreciate our work.  
  
Lorelai: Luke, let's go. I wanna see what they did!  
  
Luke: Lorelai-  
  
Lorelai: Come on, it's Taylor!  
  
Luke: Fine.  
  
Luke and Lorelai leave to look at what Jess and Will put on Taylor's yard and leave the four younger people in the diner.  
  
Mike: So, what now?  
  
Will: (says suggestively) I could think of a few things...  
  
Rory: Jess, bridge?  
  
Jess: Good idea.  
  
Rory: Have fun you two.  
  
Jess: Do what I would do.  
  
Will: Oh, you know I will.  
  
Rory: Let's go before this stuff starts to sink in and traumatize me.  
  
Jess: See you guys later.  
  
Rory and Jess exit the diner and walk over to the bridge. Once they are there, they sit next to each other and Rory leans against Jess's chest. They sit in a comfortable silence for quite some time until Rory breaks the silence.  
  
Rory: (looking up at Jess) What's your favorite bridge memory?  
  
Jess: Way to be random.  
  
Rory: I try. What is it though?  
  
Jess: There are some many of them. I'd have to say that one of my favorites was when we came here after I bought your basket.  
  
Rory: That day was nice. Well, after the Dean fiasco.  
  
Jess: That made it even better for me. Getting Bagboy pissed was always fun.  
  
Rory: Thanks for crediting Dean for helping make that day special for you.  
  
Jess: You know I didn't mean it like that. Just us sitting and talking about whatever came to mind was great.  
  
Rory: Yeah, it was.  
  
Jess: What about you? What's your favorite bridge moment?  
  
Rory: That's easy, our sixth month anniversary.  
  
Jess: Go on.  
  
Rory: Well, it was just so perfect. You proved to be how much of a romantic you can be and that you can really cook.  
  
Jess: Of course, the way to a Gilmore's heart is food.  
  
Rory: And that night was just a night of firsts for us. I mean, I don't think that I could have imagined a better night with you than that night. Being able to finally tell each other how we really felt and then, well, you know the rest...  
  
Jess: Yeah, that night was pretty great. Definitely ranks in the top two of bridge moments.  
  
Rory: Good thing you said that. You were so going to get slapped if you didn't.  
  
Jess: I'll think before I speak from now on.  
  
Rory: Smart boy.  
  
Rory and Jess continued to talk on the bridge and soon fell asleep. That morning, Rory was the first to wake up, but as Jess felt her stir in his arms, he woke up also.  
  
Jess: (sleepily) Come on, I know you need your coffee.  
  
Rory: Mmmm, coffee.  
  
They get up and walk over to the diner. When they enter, they see Will and Mike sitting at a table eating breakfast.  
  
Will: (sees Rory and Jess) Look who decided to show up.  
  
Rory: Hey.  
  
Will: Did you two have a fun night?  
  
Rory: We fell asleep on the bridge. Nothing really to cause a scandal in town. Should I ask about you two?  
  
Will: Uhhh...  
  
Rory: I'll take your squirming as a no.  
  
Will: Good.  
  
Meanwhile, Jess went over behind the counter to get two cups of coffee since Luke was in the kitchen. While he was pouring the second cup, Luke reappeared in the main portion of the diner and walked behind the counter.  
  
Luke: What are you doing?  
  
Jess: (motions with the coffee pot) Coffee. (nods toward Rory) Gilmore. Do I have to say anything else?  
  
Luke: No. I'll be over later to get your breakfast order.  
  
Luke then walks away and leaves Jess to finish what he was doing. He soon joins Rory back at the table with Will and Mike.  
  
Rory: Coffee! Thank you so much. You are God!  
  
Jess: I try.  
  
A few minutes later, Luke comes over to the group.  
  
Luke: So, what do you want?  
  
Rory: French toast.  
  
Jess: Bagel.  
  
Luke: I'll be right back.  
  
Mike: So, do we have anything planned for today or will it be a day of spontaneity?  
  
Rory: I think it's the second one.  
  
Mike: All right.  
  
After Luke brings over Jess and Rory's food, the group continues their conversation. By the time they are done, the breakfast rush is over and Luke comes over to refill their coffee.  
  
Rory: Hey, Luke, where's mom?  
  
Luke: She said something about helping Sookie kill Michel. So, it'll be a long day at the inn for her.  
  
Rory: All right.  
  
The group gets up and wanders outside since they are unsure of what to do next.  
  
Will: Let's just wander around town and kill an hour.  
  
Jess: Mike here can get the grand tour of Stars Hollow.  
  
Mike: (sarcastic) Oh joy.  
  
As they walk down the street, the group gets close to Taylor's house. Being a Gilmore, Rory is curious about what Will and Jess put on his yard and is anxious to see it.  
  
Rory: Come on, I wanna see what you did.  
  
Jess: Go ahead, I already saw.  
  
Rory: Grump.  
  
Mike: Come on Rory, let's go see and leave the 'artists' to admire their work.  
  
Will: Yay, I've always wanted to be an artist.  
  
Rory and Mike go over to look at Taylor's yard while Will and Jess try to hide their looks of satisfaction as they look at the yard again. Soon, Rory and Mike come back over to them.  
  
Rory: I can't believe you guys did that.  
  
Jess: Well, we did.  
  
Will: I'm pretty damn proud of it.  
  
Mike: Nice picture of Cardigan Man. That's going to haunt me for a little while.  
  
Will: I tried.  
  
The group continues to walk around Stars Hollow and they are soon walking down one of the residential streets. No one is paying much attention to who they pass and their conversation falls into a comfortable silence as they continue their walk. Then, they hear a voice calling from one of the yards to the right of them.  
  
Voice: (unsure) Rory?  
  
Rory cringes when she hears the voice and stops immediately. Jess, who is to the left of Rory, also recognizes the voice. Will, who was behind Rory and Jess with Mike, knows instinctively who caused her to have a reaction like that and vaguely recognizes the voice. And Mike is left to wonder since he knows that it would be best to just wait.  
  
Rory: (slowly turns) Dean. Uh, hi.  
  
A/N: I couldn't resist it. I had to bring him into the story. I'm soooooo sorry that I haven't updated this story in like a month and my other one 'No Quick Fix' in like two months. With writer's block, school, and my laziness, I've been having trouble writing. I have a decent portion of the next chapter done, but I really need to concentrate on finishing the school year, hopefully you guys understand how frustrating school can get. Well, once again, I'm sorry for being so slow and I'll try to update sooner but I can make no guarantees. Please review and tell me what you think even though I already know some parts were rushed and sucked. And I hope you guys liked what I came up with since that was the only idea that came to mind. Please review and tell me the time where I could have been studying wasn't wasted. :) 


End file.
